The 110th Hunger Games!
by Katnissfire87654
Summary: This is a closed original tribute story. It's not a Quarter Quell, but there may be a few surprises in hand for this year's tributes. Go to my profile to see the list. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I do not own these tributes, the submitters do. Everything else, the setting and whatnot, I do own. This story is rated T for children's death.
1. District 1: Rory Gilmore

Hi everyone. I have decided to give a separate Reaping chapter to each of the tributes so everyone can get to know them better. PM me on who you think should die in the Bloodbath and for arena and mutt suggestions. Lots of thanks to CatosGirl23 for creating Rory!

DISTRICT 1: LORELAI (RORY) GILMORE

At about noon, I wake up to my cousin Astor jumping on my bed. I groan, but can't help smiling. "Rory!" my mom yells. "Get dressed for the Reaping!" My smile vanishes. Crap, the Reaping. I hate the Capitol and the Games. I shoo Astor out of my room and walk to my closet. With my dad and brother both having won the Games, we are among the rich people in the District. Pushing aside my numerous fancy dresses, I grin as I find what I am looking for. Simple jeans and a t-shirt to disrespect the Capitol. I tie my long chocolate brown hair into a messy ponytail and smirk. "Perfect." I think.

I walk downstairs and my mom grimaces at my outfit. I flash her a smile and walk out the door. I meet up with my best friends Brianne, Sydney, and Neil. "So Rory." Sydney says. "Happy Hunger Games." "May the odds be ever in your favor." Brianne adds. "Yeah, my mom wants me to volunteer." I say. "Are you going to?" Neil asks. "Yeah, of course Neil." I reply sarcastically. The three of them look shocked. "Of course not, you all know how much I hate the Games." I tell them. We run toward the square laughing.

As Lorla, our escort steps on stage almost everyone cheers loudly. When I say almost everyone, I basically mean everyone but me. Lorla smiles enthusiastically and walks bouncily toward the girls' Reaping ball. These Capitol people are AWFUL, they actually enjoy this. I make a small sound of disgust and look back toward Lorla. "Astor Gilmore!" Lorla says loudly. Oh good, it's not me… wait, Astor? Did she say Astor? As in my cousin Astor? Astor walks slowly towards the stage. Crap, she was called. Before I can have any second thoughts about this I run toward the stage screaming, "I VOLUNTEER!" I hug Astor and walk up the stairs. "What is your name dear?" Lorla asks. I can see her disgust at my clothes. "My name is Rory Gilmore." I say. "HER NAME IS LORALEI!" I hear mom calling from the audience. "SHUT UP MOM!" I yell back. Lorla walks to the opposite ball and picks up the slip of paper on top. "Ryan Odell!" she announces. "I VOLUNTEER!" a boy wearing a simple black tux says, as he strides toward the stage. "My name is Will Hedux." he says proudly into the microphone. We shake hands and are taken away for goodbyes.

While I am waiting in the Justice Building, I take in my surroundings. A couple of velvet chairs, a window, and pretty much nothing else. First Astor, mom, and Matthew, my brother, come in. I give them each a hug and Astor holds out something to me. It's my necklace. The one that says Astor on one side and Matthew on the other. I take it and my mom says, "Make sure you win, Loralei." I nod and Brianne, Sydney, and Neil come in. "I thought you said you weren't going to volunteer!" Brianne says, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry, I'll come back." I promise. I wonder if I'm going to be able to keep that promise though. I pull them in for a group hug and then I am taken away by Peacekeepers and put on a train that will take me to the Capitol.


	2. District 1: Will Hedux

Submitted by EmmaRizcool

DISTRICT 1: WILL HEDUX

"En garde!" dad yells as he swings his sword at me. I expertly dodge it and meet his blade. "Nice!" he laughs. It's the day of the 110th Hunger Games Reaping and I, Will Hedux, am going to volunteer. True, after mom won, she went somewhat crazy, screaming in her sleep about this little girl she killed, but I'm willing to take the risk. I push my shaggy black hair out of my eyes (dad says I need a haircut) and continue training. We finish with the swords and move on to something I'm good at: knife throwing. I grab a handful and chuck them at the dummies, hitting fatal places in each one. My dad pats me on the back. "You're ready." he says. "Now go take a shower."

I race home from the training center dad owns and on my way, trip over a rock. Cursing, I pull myself up and walk the rest of the way. When I get home, I go to my room and get in the shower. As soon as I finish, my 14 year old sister Mary walks in. "Geez Mary! Privacy!" I yell, wrapping the shower curtain around myself. "Gosh Will. I just came in to lay out your Reaping clothes." she says and leaves. I walk into my room and put on the black pants and shirt lying on my bed. I put them on and attempt to comb my hair. After like 45 minutes of no luck, I give up and head for the square.

As Lorla, the District 1 escort steps on stage, I cheer along with everyone else. She smiles and walks to the girls' ball. "Astor Gilmore!" Lorla calls. A girl near the front goes pale and then a different girl runs to the stage screaming, "I VOLUNTEER!" She hugs the little girl and stands by Lorla. "What is your name, dear?" Lorla asks. "My name is Rory Gilmore." she says. "HER NAME IS LORALEI!" someone yells from the audience. Looking embarrassed, Rory yells back, "SHUT UP MOM!" Lorla FINALLY walks toward the boys' ball and picks the paper on top. "Ryan Odell!" she announces. "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, running toward the stage. "My name is Will Hedux." I announce proudly. I shake hands with Rory and we are taken to the Justice Building.

My family comes in to say goodbye. Mom mutters something to herself, Mary clutches a paper tightly, and dad is beaming. As I hug them, dad whispers, "I'm so proud of you Will." I smile and step back. Mary comes over to me, and embarrassedly, hands me the paper. It's a drawing she made when she was about 6, of our family holding hands together. "For your token." she whispers. Peacekeepers come and take them away and as I step onto the tribute train I think, "Let the Games begin."

So there's Will, I apologize for how badly I write boys, I'm sooo much better with girls. PM me ideas for who you think should die in the Bloodbath, arena ideas, and mutt ideas. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. District 2: Luna Snyder

This tribute was submitted by my best friend Liana Warren. My friend isn't very creative, so we'll see how this goes.

DISTRICT 2: LUNA SNYDER

"Let's go Luna! Concentrate!" dad yells. I twirl my long dagger through the air and slice a dummy's head off. I have been down here with dad training since 4:30 in the morning. I have to train extra hard today because it is the day of the Reaping for the 110th Hunger Games and I am going to volunteer. Not that I want to, but because my parents want me to. They're not actually my real parents, my real parents died a while ago, but now, these people are like parents to me, so naturally, I want to please them. I spin around and stab a dummy right through the target where the heart would be. I then hear mom calling down the stairs, "Luna! Get dressed!" I race up the stairs to my bedroom.

I shower, and step out to see what my mom has laid out for me. I groan when I see the outfit on my bed. I've never been much of a "girly girl" so obviously I would hate the pink shoes, pink skirt, and pink blouse on my bed. Even worse, the shoes are heeled. I shudder as I put them on. I brush my shoulder length black hair and go outside to meet my best friend Molly. "Do you HAVE to volunteer?" Molly asks me. I nod and we walk in silence to the square for the Reaping.

Mayor Williams gives his usual speech and then Moria, our escort, steps up to the mic. "Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she chirps in her silly Capitol accent. "Ladies first!" she says. As she walks over to the girls' Reaping ball I get ready to run. There are ALWAYS multiple volunteers in Career Districts so I have to beat the others to the stage. "Lori.." Moria begins. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream along with half the other girls in the District. I race to the stage and get there about half a second before this 18 year old who scowls at me. I smirk. I'm so happy I run fast. "My name is Luna Snyder." I say. "Alright then, let's choose our male." Moria says. "Luxor Shot!" she announces. "I VOLUN.." half the boys yell but are cut short by this tall muscular guy who says, "NO! I ACCEPT MY PLACE AS TRIBUTE," and strides confidently to the stage. He is wearing black dress pants and an open white shirt. He winks and I swear, three quarters of the girls like, faint or something. I roll my eyes. Stupid boys. I shake his hand.

In the Justice Building my parents come in. "Here," my dad says, holding something out to me. I take it. It's a carved wooden dragon necklace. "To show everyone that you are NOT to be messed with." he says. I hug them and my mother whispers, "Do us proud, Luna." They are taken away and a Peacekeeper escorts me onto the train.

So there's Luna, I know, not very creative… Review and please give me ideas for mutts and the arena…


	4. District 2: Luxor Shot

Thanks to Grey Water Ghost for this tribute!

DISTRICT 2: LUXOR SHOT

I laugh as I stab a dummy in the chest and ketchup pours out. Ketchup. It's a weird thing. "Whoa, dude, you gotta stop thinking about ketchup." I tell myself. "You gotta either start training again or think about girls." Girls. My mind immediately wanders to Layla Smark, the girl I've been trying to get to like me so I can have a date or two, then dump her and move on. Of course, I won't have a chance to flirt for the next few weeks. I'm going to the Hunger Games. When I win, I'll be the Finnick Odair of District 2. Not that I mind, obviously. I stab a few more dummies then decide I'd better go get ready so I'll look perfect.

I dress in black dress pants but I can't decide what shirt to wear. I rummage through my closet, blue shirt: no, green shirt: no, pink shirt: wait, HOW DID THAT GET IN HERE? I chuck it out of my room and find a white shirt. I decide to leave it open, carefully style my hair, look at myself in the mirror, put on my shoes, grab my token, look at myself in the mirror, kick the cat out of my room, look at myself in the mirror, then FINALLY head to the square.

When I get there, Moria is already onstage yapping about the girl. "Blah, blah, blah, can we just get to the boys please?" I think. As if honoring my request, Moria walks toward the boys' ball. "Luxor Shot!" she says. "I VO.." I begin to say, but then realize she called me. I smack myself on the forehead for being such an idiot. Wait, there's already boys headed toward the stage. "NO!" I bellow. "I ACCEPT MY PLACE AS TRIBUTE!" I walk confidently toward Moria and wink at the audience. I swear, three quarters of the girls faint at how handsome I am. Luna, the female tribute, just rolls her eyes. I shake hands with her and head to the Justice Building.

As I know that no one is coming to visit me, as my family of 6 completely ignores me, I just take out my token: a jeweled mirror, and stare at myself until I am taken to the train.

Please review and give me ideas for the arena and some mutts!


	5. District 3: Mayali Ginstone

This tribute is from my best friend Ameya so sorry if it's not detailed, my friends don't make their characters very detailed.

DISTRICT 3: MAYALI GINSTONE

As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling I hear my older sister Lia yelling for me to get up. I roll over and look at the clock. 11:30, honestly I don't ever get up this early. Then I remember. The Reaping. It's only my second year, but Lia made ME take all the tesserae. I hastily brush my dark brown hair and put on a purple shirt and this AWFUL brown skirt that my aunt insists I wear. I live with aunt, uncle, and Lia because my parents died of some sickness. I hear Uncle calling and I run outside. As we walk he asks me, "How many papers do you have in the ball today?" I think for a moment. "52." I reply. "52? HOLY GUACAMOLE MAYALI! How many does Lia have?" "3." I reply. We reach the square and I head off to the 13 year old section.

"Welcome District 3!" our bubbly escort chirps. She has electric blue hair and her skin is bright pink. Can you say major fashion disaster?" I glance at my lucky butterfly pin as the escort (I forgot her name) walks toward the girls' ball. She picks up a paper and unfolds it. I rub my pin. "Mayali Ginstone!" she calls. I gulp and slowly make my way toward the stage. As soon as I get there the escort walks to the boys' ball. The crowd holds their breath. "Cole." she announces. A boy steps out from the 16 year old section and walks up to join me. "If you don't mind me asking, Cole." escort says. "What is your last name?" "I don't have one, don't need one, and don't want one." he snaps. I shake hands with him and head to the Justice Building.

When Aunt and Uncle come in I ask, "Where's Lia?" They shrug and pull me in for a hug. I hug them and say, "I'll try to win, for you." I feel myself start to cry and run to the train station before the cameras can catch it.

OK this seemed impossible to me but… I wrote 4 chapters in one day. Yeah, call me obsessed but I really just want to get to the Games.


	6. District 3: Cole

This tribute comes to you from EchoingBreeze.

District 3: Cole

"Cole, wake up!" my sister Rosi yells yanking the blanket off my head. What she doesn't see is that I am awake, just tinkering with some old electronic thing. I found it buried underground, a Wii I think it's called. "Cole, what are you doing?" she asks. "Ummm, nothing." I say, hiding the thing. "Riley! Cole's doing the electronic thing again!" Rosi yells. In case anyone's wondering, Riley is my "sister Rosi" and my "mom." She's not our real mom; she adopted me off the street and Rosi a few years after. "Rosi, get out of my room!" I yell. She scampers out and I see my Reaping clothes hanging on the door. Just casual clothes. Nothing special about them. I put them on, brush my hair out of my eyes, and go to the backyard. I find my remote control thing I made for my explosive stuff and think, "Oh why not." I press buttons 3, 2, 1, DETONATE and a bomb goes off knocking shingles on the roof to the ground. Oops.

"Welcome District 3!" our escort with pink skin and electric blue hair chirps. She walks to the Reaping ball and pulls out a name. "Mayali Ginstone!" she says clearly. A girl steps forward from the 13 year old section and walks nervously up to the stage. I am already thinking about the Wii and what I'm going to do with it when I get home when the escort says something that ruins my life. "Cole!" I walk to the stage and she says, "Cole, if you don't mind me asking, what is your last name?" "I don't have one, don't need one, and don't want one." I snap. She looks surprised at my rudeness but whenever someone asks me that, that is how I reply. I shake hands with Mayali and Peacekeepers take me to the Justice Building.

Riley and Rosi come in, looking scared. "Cole, promise me you'll come back!" Riley says. "I can't promise that, but I'll try." I say. "Just take care of Rosi." Rosi sticks her tongue out at me. Typical sister move. They hug me and we sit there in silence until they are called out. I am taken to the train that will take me to the Capitol, hesitate for a moment, and step on, sealing my fate.

There's Cole. Hope you liked him! Review and give me mutt suggestions!


	7. District 4: Verdentia Teal

This tribute was submitted by TiaBolt.

District 4: Verdentia Teal

"Daeren!" I scream as the harpoon enters my older brother's stomach. "Daeren!" "Somebody help!" I yell. I run over to him. "Daeren don't die!" I am crying now. He grabs my hand and holds it tight. "No, Daeren, don't die!" I cry. He lets go of my hand and his eyes close. I sit there, crying. Then a silver parachute floats down. I carefully pick it up and find medicine. "Jerks!" I yell at the sky.

I wake up breathing hard. Nightmares. Terrible nightmares. I don't want to relive Daeren's death like that. It's too terrible. I groan as I realize that it is the day of the Reaping. I put on my anklet with a mother-of-pearl charm in the shape of a lily and ponder over what to wear. I finally decide on a simple summery white cotton skirt and a pretty light green blouse. I put my long wavy black hair into a fishtail braid and slip my feet into white sandals. I still have a couple hours before the Reaping, so I head down to the basement of the house that I live in alone to practice with my swords. A few hours later, I yank a sword out of one of the dummies and put them away. Now I have to head out to the Reaping.

At the square, Katty the escort has already finished her speech and is calling the girls name. "Verdentia Teal!" Not having time to really stand anywhere, I ignore everyone and simply make my way to the stage. I hear whispers of, "Oh, it's that mute girl," as I walk past. The truth is, I'm not really mute. I just became sort of an "ice queen" after Daeren died. I have kept to myself for 6 years, not making friends. Now I have the chance to get revenge on the Capitol for Daeren's death. Katty comes over and helps me climb to the stage. Once I am there she walks to the boys' ball and picks a name. "Cole Fallon!" a tan boy in the back had been laughing with his friends but now, he wasn't laughing. He seemed to be grimacing. He slowly walked toward the stage not making eye contact with anyone. As he reaches the stage, we are told to shake hands, and Katty announces, "Your tributes District 4! Verdentia Teal and Cole Fallon!"

I just sit in the Justice Building for half an hour until it is time to get on the train, as my parents both died when I was 3 and Daeren is dead. I twirl my anklet around as I wait and then finally I am called away to the train.


	8. District 4: Fallon

This tribute was submitted by my amazing reviewer, Shipwreckedd!

District 4: Cole Fallon AKA Fallon

"Yo Greeny." my friend Alby says. Greeny is the term for "newbie" on a fishing boat. Which is where I am right now at 6:00 in the morning. "Fallon!" my boss yells. My name is Cole, but I am affectionately known as Fallon by many people. Including my boss, who has had a soft spot for me since the day I started. I have always had a sense of adventure, so that is why I joined a fishing crew with my best friends Alby and Peterson at the first chance I got. "Talk to you in a minute." I tell Alby as I run over to my boss. "Fallon, you're excused early as you're 18 and this is your final Reaping." he says. "Wow, thanks boss." I say and run back to Alby. "Alby, what did you want to tell me earlier?" I ask. "Ummm… I forgot." he says. "OK catch you at the Reaping then." I tell him.

As soon as I walk in the door Sir (what I call my dad) booms, "WHERE WERE YOU FALLON? YOU HAVE TO GET READY!" "On the fishing boat, Sir, but I got excused early." I reply. "Alright, whatever, but go get ready now." he says. I run to my room and accidentally bump into Tess, my 16 year old sister. I give her a quick hug and step inside my room. As I walk to my closet I step on something sharp. "OW!" I exclaim, picking it up. A white chess piece. It's Tess's. She's an excellent player and she has tried to teach me, but I fail miserably at it. Smiling I open the closet doors and pick out a pair of tan slacks, a white button down shirt, and dull black shoes. I roll up my sleeves and fix my pompadour styled hair. When I am satisfied, I walk downstairs and join mom, Sir, and Tess.

At the square I take my place in the 18 year old section with Alby and Peterson. We joke around until Alby remembers what he was going to say earlier. "Fallon, you always get into so much trouble, I'm afraid that they've rigged the Reaping so you'll get chosen." he says seriously. "Sure they have, Alby." I say and we all laugh again. When Katty starts her speech we ignore her but then turn around when we see a girl come running into the square just as Katty calls the name. "Verdentia Teal!" The girl who was running just keeps walking until she reaches the stage. "That must be Verdentia then." I tell my friends and we burst back into laughter. But the smirk is wiped right off my face when I hear the next name. "Cole Fallon!" Katty announces. My friends push me toward the stage and I make my way up the stairs slowly. I stand by Verdentia and as we shake hands Katty says, "District 4, your tributes, Verdentia Teal and Cole Fallon." "It's just Fallon." I whisper to her. "Oh." she whispers and we are taken to the Justice Building.

Two seconds after I reach the room, the door bangs open and Tess, mom, and Sir come running in. Tess throws her arms around me and we stay there until I pull back. She hands me a black pawn chess piece. "For your token." she whispers. Then mom and Sir hug me and they leave. I am not alone for long, because Alby and Peterson come in. "See, I told you!" Alby says. Peterson whacks him as if to tell him to shut up. Come to think of it, that's probably what he was telling him. We just sit there occasionally making a random remark until I am taken away to the train.


	9. District 5: Sierra Lightwater

This tribute was made by my friend Myla; my friends are not very creative so sorry if this chapter sucks.

DISTRICT 5: SIERRA LIGHTWATER

On the morning of the Reaping I go into my 10 year old sister Clara's room and jump on her bed to wake her up. "Get up Clara!" I say. "You have to look pretty for the Reaping!" Moaning at me, she gets up. I skip back into my room and pull out my white shirt and brown skirt. Something's missing though. Right! I pull out my pink hair ribbons from my drawer and tie them in my dirty blonde hair in two braids. People call me hyper and I totally say random stuff. I'll be walking down the street talking with someone and I'll say, "bunnies can fly!" or something equally stupid. That's who I am though! I skip downstairs and sit down for breakfast. Mom sets a plate of blueberries in front of me and I eat them hastily so I can get to the square. Clara comes down with her hair down and wearing a dress. "Clara, you need hair ribbons!" I say, pulling purple ribbons from my pocket. "Whatever." she says, and takes them. I skip out the door with my family trailing behind.

At the square our escort Zelia is talking. I zone her out and think back to the 50th Hunger Games that I've seen recordings of. The arena was so pretty that year! Golden squirrels and crystal water. I hope this year's pretty! Zelia walks to the girls' ball and pulls out a name. "Sierra Lightwater!" she calls. I wait for Sierra to go up but then realize it's me. I skip happily up and hug Zelia. She looks astonished but quickly regains her composure. "Peter Johnston!" she calls. A skinny boy with blonde hair walks up. He has a pretty smile. FLUFFY PINK UNICORNS! Sorry, back to the Reaping. We shake hands and I am put in this place with soft chairs, called the Justice Building, I think.

My family comes in to say goodbye to me and Clara gives me my lucky necklace that I left at home. If I had worn that, I wouldn't be in here now! I hug Clara, mom, and dad and then these guys in white clothes come and take me to a train.

Review and give me mutt suggestions please!


	10. District 5: Peter Johnston

This tribute comes from AlexVandy22.

DISTRICT 5: PETER JOHNSTON

As I look at myself in the small mirror I have, I consider how I look. My blonde hair that sweeps over my eyes, my bright blue eyes, my tan skin. I can't decide what to wear to the Reaping. I finally find a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt with a red tie. I put them on and go outside. My family virtually hates me right now, because I left them a few months ago, so I head to the square alone.

I am the first to get there. I didn't realize how early it was. It's still half an hour until the Reaping starts. I stare off into space until a girl wearing a white shirt, brown skirt, and pink hair ribbons skips into the square. She goes into the 16 year old section and waves at me. I wave back. Finally everyone begins to arrive. Our mayor gives his speech and then Zelia, the escort, takes the stage. "Welcome District 5!" she says cheerfully. She walks toward the girls' ball. "Sierra Lightwater!" she reads off of the paper. There is silence for a minute, nobody moves. Then the girl with the hair ribbons from earlier skips to the stage and hugs Zelia. Zelia looks surprised but walks toward the other ball. "Peter Johnston!" she calls. I take a deep breath as I walk toward the stage. I stand there and shake hands with Sierra. Then we are taken to the Justice Building.

I have never been inside the Justice Building. It is the fanciest place in District 5. It has soft velvet chairs and windows which cast the shadows of late afternoon inside the room. I don't expect anyone to come so I just sit down and look out the window. Suddenly the door opens. Standing there is my sister Brittany. She gives me a hug and then dashes out as if she is afraid of being seen with me. She probably is, mom and dad hate me. I feel a slight burst of happiness at my hug from Brittany but that burst is taken away as I am taken to the train.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Review and send me mutt ideas please!


	11. District 6: Priscilla May

Another tribute from my friend Liana. Hang in there, only one more tribute (after this one!) from my uncreative friends!

DISTRICT 6: PRISCILLA MAY

"Pris, wake up." mom says, nudging me. I open my eyes. "What for?" I ask. "The Reaping." she answers. Oh right, the Reaping. I'm 12; this is only my first year, so I'm not worried. Although there was that one girl from the 74th Hunger Games. Primrose Everdeen. She was 12. She was chosen. She had a sister to volunteer for her. I don't have any sisters. Of course, there's always Maya and Bella, my best friends, but the chances of them volunteering for me are very slim. I look around my small bedroom and see this hideous old purple dress of mom's. What is that doing there? Oh no, she doesn't expect me to wear it, does she? "Pris, I laid out my dress for you!" mom shouts up the stairs. Apparently she does. I slip it over my head and brush my very long brown hair. I pick up my "P" initial necklace and go downstairs.

I meet up with Maya and Bella outside. "So, our first Reaping." Bella says. Maya just stares at the ground, like usual. "Happy Hunger Games!" I sarcastically reply. We walk to the square together. Bella with her long blonde hair in a braid, wearing a blue dress, talking a lot. Maya with short dark brown hair and white top and skirt just stares at the ground.

When we arrive we take our places in the 12 year old section. The escort, Yessenia, with her bright pink skin inlaid with rubies starts her speech. It's about the Uprising many years ago, and how now we have the Hunger Games. When she finishes, she walks to the girls' ball. I finger my P necklace nervously. "Priscilla May!" Yessenia calls. Me? How could it be me? It's my first year! I walk slowly up and stand by Yessenia. She walks to the boys' ball. "Eric Sporer!" she calls. A slightly tall boy comes forward from the 14 year old section. He looks VERY upset. We shake hands, as told to by Yessenia, and are taken to the Justice Building.

Maya, Bella, mom, and dad all come in at once. I hug my best friends and start crying as I say goodbye, probably for the last time. Then I turn to mom and dad. "You have your necklace?" dad whispers. "Yes." I whisper back. I hug them both very tightly and head to the train with Yessenia and Eric.

There's Priscilla, only one more from my uncreative friend! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	12. District 6: Eric Sporer

This tribute was made by Clove's Allies.

DISTRICT 6: ERIC SPORER

I groan as dad shakes me awake. "Dad! It's too early!" I say. He shakes his head. "No, it's not. It's time to get ready for the Reaping." he says. The Reaping? That's today? Oh right, now I remember. My older brother Martial was Reaped a few years ago when he was 14 and he died. I don't want to get reaped, but if I end up being, I think I could do better than Martial did, maybe even win. Dad leaves and I get up. I see a simple white shirt and plain courderoy pants on the edge of my bed. It looks like something mom would have picked if she was here. See, mom had an accident at the factory she worked at. When I was five, I wanted this toy REALLY bad, so she worked overtime to get it for me and fell into a coma. She has been that way for 9 years and I always believed it was my fault. Then when Martial died, I felt even worse. To make myself feel better about all that, I put on a confident, cocky air about myself when really, inside, I have very little self confidence. I put my clothes on and spike up my blonde hair a bit. I take up the necklace I wear that has an old wooden horse of Martials' on a keychain hanging from it and put it on. I then head outside to meet up with my friends.

I have this little group consisting of myself and my two best friends, Cordus and Hydro. I am technically the "leader" so they basically do everything I tell them to, but not that I'm mean about it or anything. I meet them outside and we walk to the square together, occasionally laughing, but not saying much. When we get there Yessenia is already doing her whole speech thing, but luckily we haven't missed the girls' reaping. Yessenia walks to the ball with the names of the girls in it and draws one out. "Priscilla May!" she calls. A girl with dark brown hair steps out of the 12 year old section. She slowly walks toward the stage and joins Yessenia. Yessenia then walks over to the opposite ball and pulls out a name while I'm desperately hoping it's not me. No such luck. It's me. I walk up there, on the verge of tears and shake the little 12 year old's hand. Peacekeepers take me away to the Justice Building.

The Justice Building is a depressing place. So many people said their last goodbyes in here. I sit on a chair for a couple of minutes until Cordus, Hydro, dad, and my older brother Tristen come in. I awkwardly hug Cordus, Hydro, and Tristen and turn to dad. "Dad. Somehow, make sure that mom knows that I love her and that I said goodbye." I tell him. He nods and I get a small hug from him before I am taken to the tribute train with Yessenia and Priscilla.

There's Eric, hope everyone liked him! Review please! :D


	13. District 7: Mia Sparks

This tribute was submitted by ExtreamVampireDemon.

DISTRICT 7: MIA SPARKS

I am up earlier than usual because my internal alarm clock is telling me to get ready for the Reaping. I ignore it for a bit, but then give up and walk to my closet. I pick a white strapless dress with a grey sleeveless vest. I brush my hair and slip my feet into a pair of black flats. I check myself out in the mirror. "Not too bad." I think. I head downstairs and go into the kitchen, where dad is sitting. "Hey, morning." he says, pulling me in for a hug. He takes a sip of his water and I say, "See you later dad, I'm going out to meet Rosemary and Jay-Jay." He nods and practically pushes me out the door so he can get ready. Rosemary and Jay-Jay, my best friends, are standing by the large bush in front of my house, waiting for me. "Hey, happy Hunger Games." I say. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Rosemary chimes in. I laugh and pull them along to the square.

We are the first to arrive but slowly others begin to trickle in. When the square is crowded, our escort, Jayvon, our escort with bright blue hair and skin steps onto the stage. "Welcome!" he announces. "Our female tribute will be…" he says, drawing from the girls' ball. "Poppy Kallat!" Poppy? That's Rosemary's little sister! "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell, running toward the stage. "Your name please." Jayvon says. "Mia Sparks." I say. I partway listen, but am thinking of how my older brother died in the Games. I am snapped back to attention when a boy walks up to the stage. We shake hands and go to the Justice Building.

Poppy and Rosemary come in together. Poppy flings herself at me and Rosemary says, "Thanks, Mia. You didn't have to do that." "But you'd hate me forever if I didn't." I joke. She half smiles and leaves with Poppy. Dad comes in next. I give him a long hug, as I'm sure it'll be my last, and step back. He hands me something. It's a cherry blossom carved from wood. "It's for your token." he whispers. I give him one last hug and I am taken to the tribute train.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	14. District 7: Thorn Hightemple

This tribute was created by jakey121. Enjoy!

DISTRICT 7: THORN HIGHTEMPLE

It's the night before the annual Reaping and here I am, sitting with my family at dinner, making jokes. My sisters Izzy, Belle, and Johanna come once a week for a family dinner with their kids but why of all times did it have to be before the Reaping. It's so hard to enjoy family time when you're so worried about tomorrow. I'm the only one in my family who's eligible for the 110th Annual Hunger Games. My mom had gotten off from work early so she could come fix dinner (she works at the paper factories) and dad (who cuts trees down) was able to join also. "I probably have to leave now." Joanna says. "Bye!" we all chorus as she leaves, pulling her son with her. A few minutes later Izzy and Belle leave, leaving just me, mom, and dad. "Up to bed young man." dad says. Thinking it much easier then arguing, I head up.

I wake to bright sunlight shining in my window. I hear birds singing outside. It would be a perfect day… if it wasn't for the Reaping. I get up, brush my light brown hair, and see my clothes on my door handle. I walk over and pick them up. A white shirt, grey trousers, and black dress shoes. Shrugging, I put them on and walk downstairs. I wince as my arm hits the wall. See, one time when I was young, I followed dad to work to have a go at cutting down a tree. A plank of wood fell and broke my arm, and it healed, but sometimes it acts up and my strength just vanished in that arm for a while. As I walk to the Reaping I can't help thinking about my best friend 3 years ago, when I was 13 named Poppy. She was Reaped and died, I never got completely over that. I arrive as Jayvon; our wacky escort is calling the girls' name. "Poppy Kallat!" he announces. A small girl slowly walks up to the stage but here comes another girl, screaming, "I VOLUNTEER!" She steps up and states her name. "Mia Sparks." she says. Jayvon then walks over to the opposite ball and digs around for a bit before FINALLY pulling out a name. "Thorn Hightemple!" he announces. What? That's me. I walk toward the stage, trying to act strong and I shake hands with Mia.

In the Justice Building mom hands me a charm bracelet, completely empty of charms. She fastens a rose charm to it, dad puts a star, Izzy gives it a cross, Belle a sword, and Joanna a tree. Mom then fastens the bracelet around my wrist and we have a large group hug. "Goodbye, all of you." I say, as I am taken toward the train.

Next is District 8! Review this and other chapters please!


	15. District 8: Kayla Papper

This tribute is from Clove's Allies.

DISTRICT 8: KAYLA PAPPER

I wake up to someone standing over my bed, her face inches from mine. "MELISSA!" I scream at my older sister! Laughing, she straightens up. "Come on little sis, you have to get ready for the Reaping." she says. I shove her out of my room and shut the door. I then see clothes lying on my bed. A very expensive sundress with intricate patterns on it. Dad must have gotten it for me, he must have been able to because of his high status. I mean, we're not District 1, but we're still rich. I put the dress on and brush out my tangly mess of brown hair and put it in my signature ponytails. Two of them, in the back, one on the right, one on the left. People tell me it looks childish, but I like it. I head downstairs, where mom, dad, and Tiberius my older brother are sitting drinking coffee. I wave at them and go outside. I immediately run back inside, remembering that I'd forgotten my necklace. I run up to my room, grab it, and run back outside. By the time I get to the square, Tayshaun, the escort is already standing by the girls' ball. "Kayla Papper!" he calls. I swallow and walk toward the stage, this is a death sentence! "Leif Sonstoon!" Tayshaun calls. A rude looking boy walks up to the stage and we shake hands.

In the Justice Building, my family comes in. I never thought I would have to be in here, especially with Tiberius being able to escape the Games. I twirl my necklace around and hug them tightly until I have to leave for the train. "Bye." I whisper to everyone as I step on the train.

Hope you liked her. The next one will be from my uncreative friend… Please review!


	16. District 8: Leif Sonstoon

Last one from my uncreative friend Liana!

DISTRICT 8: LEIF SONSTOON

"Mom! Where's my breakfast?" I yell down the stairs from my bed. "Get it yourself Leif! It's Reaping day!" she yells back. I mumble some words that should not be mentioned and drag myself out of bed. I stumble to my closet, rubbing my eyes, and pull out the first thing I see. Great. Grey pants and a pink shirt. I toss the shirt back in along with the pants and find a pair of black pants and a grey shirt. "Much better." I think as I put them on and brush my hair. I walk downstairs, shoot mom a glare, and put a piece of bread in the toaster. My older brothers come down shoving each other and my toast pops up. Without wanting to deal with family drama, I just head outside, toast in hand. I stand by the tree, eating, when I find a pin lying on the ground. It's a cloth pin. Shrugging, I pin it to my shirt and head for the Reaping.

When I get there, Tayshaun has already called the female. I stand in the 15 year olds section and struggle to see the stage. Everyone is taller than me. Even the 12 year olds! Why is that? "Leif Sonstoon!" Tayshaun calls. I walk up to the stage and start yelling at Tayshaun. The girl doesn't seem to hear me, too busy thinking I expect. A couple of Peacekeepers come up and drag me away to the Justice Building.

I don't know why, but no one comes in. I've heard people at school saying that I'm bossy, but I don't believe it at all. As I'm sitting on the velvet chair, an envelope slips under the door. I open it and read:

Dear Leif,

Good luck! May the odds be ever in your favor, NOT! Good riddance, bossy little bro!

From,

Max and John

MY STUPID BROTHERS! They want me to die? I rip the letter up and stomp onto the tribute train.

Sorry if this one was kind of short too. Please review!


	17. District 9: Hanna Liven

This tribute was created by EmmaRizcool.

DISTRICT 9: HANNA LIVEN

"Hanna, Hanna." I hear a soft voice say in my ear. I grumble at my dad and he yanks the blankets off and starts tickling me. "Dad, stop it!" I laugh. He grins and walks out reminding me to start getting ready for the Reaping. Normally, moms would say stuff like that, but mine died in childbirth so I've only ever known dad. I walk to my closet and find my only dress, a light pink one that was moms. I put it on and tame my curly mess of brown hair. I make my way downstairs where dad is staring at the wall and tiptoe out. I head towards my friend Dena's house, looking at the beautiful wheat fields and the bright blue sky. It would be beautiful: if it wasn't for the Reaping. Suddenly, I trip. From the ground I look up and see Khole, Kelly, and Becca standing over me. The mean girls. "Have a nice trip? Khole asks, sneering. Dena comes running out and shoves them out of the way. "Get out of here Khole." she says. Khole and Becca flounce away, but Kelly, who is Khole's sister, stays behind helps me up, and quickly whispers, "Good luck" before following her sister. Dena pulls me to the square and we stand in the 15 year old section while the mayor does his usual speech about the Dark Days… blah blah blah. Then our escort, our horrific escort Tamya, who has zebra stripes and lion ears, steps onto the stage. "Welcome, welcome." she says. "May the odds be ever in your favor!" She walks to the girls' ball and draws out a name. "Hope Limane!" she calls. "I VOLUNTEER!" I call. As I stand by Tamya, I wonder why I did this. I guess I wanted to prove myself to the bullies. I listen to Tamya calling the male, someone volunteers, his name is Roketi Mauluga and I shake hands with him.

Dena comes into the Justice Building with dad, both of them looking shocked. "Why would you do that Hanna? You don't even know Hope Limane." Dena says. "Well," I reply, "I guess I wanted to prove myself to Khole and her posse." Dad and Dena hug me and they are escorted out. "May the odds be ever in my favor." I think as I am taken to the train.

Hope you liked it and please review!


	18. District 9: Roketi Mauluga

Thanks to RockSolid for creating this tribute.

DISTRICT 9: ROKETI MAULUGA

I wake up hearing dad stomping around downstairs. "GET UP!" he yells up the stairs. Who could sleep with him around? I curse him in my mind. I hate my abusive father. My mother, who I loved very much, died after a beating he inflicted. I have hated him ever since. Shaking my head, I get out of bed and walk to my door, where I had put out my clothes the night before. A white shirt and black pants. I put them on and brush my hair out of my eyes. I walk downstairs where dad is still stomping around. "Bye dad. See you later." I say. But what he doesn't know is that I WON'T see him later. I am going to volunteer, just to get away from him. I walk around, avoiding all the Peacekeepers. I have a BAD reputation with the Peacekeepers. You can count how many times I've gotten in trouble with them by how many scars are on my back. As I walk along, this girl from school slaps me. My face stings and I almost retaliate, but then think better of it. Roketi Mauluga would NEVER hit a girl. I continue walking the next few miles until I reach the square, receiving a few slaps along the way.

At the square, Tamya has already read the girls name. She then walks to the opposite ball and reads, "Kay Kamet!" "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell and walk to the stage. From the height, I can see dad. He looks surprised. I smirk at him and shake hands with the female. Inside the Justice Building, dad storms in and starts yelling at me about how if I die, don't run crying to him. Ironic. If I'm dead, I don't think I can run… and even if I could, I definitely wouldn't go to HIM. He starts yelling even louder and I shout, "PEACEKEEPERS! TAKE THIS MAN AWAY! IMMEDIATLEY!" A few Peacekeepers come in and drag dad out by the hair. I smirk as I board the train that will take me to the Capitol, away from dad, and eventually, to my mom.

I'm sooo sorry if this is too short for everyone's liking.

Please review!


	19. District 10: Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel

This tribute was created by .

DISTRICT 10: TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL

I wake up and hear my eccentric grandmother, Luna, humming some old, meaningless song. I roll my eyes and dive under the blanket. A few minutes later, the blanket is pulled off my head, and squinting in the sudden light, I see Luna grinning at me. "Get up Tab!" she says. "You have to get dressed!" Easy for her to say. She's not in danger of being reaped. Ever since dad died four years ago, Luna has taken care of me. I get out of bed and see clothes hanging on the door. Black pants and a simple purple shirt. I put them on and brush my vivid red hair. I study myself in the small mirror. I don't look too terrible. I go downstairs and Luna sets a piece of bread in front of me. I eat it quickly and go outside. I breathe in the fresh air of District 10 and hear cows mooing in the distance. I ignore them. It's common to hear cow noises and see their ummm… to put it simply, poop. In fact, I dodge around one on my way to the square, wrinkling my nose at the awful smell.

At the square, Mayor Katyla has just finished her speech and is being replaced on stage by our escort Scarlet. Her name fits her very well because her skin, hair, eyes, and clothes are all scarlet. I'm wondering if she changed her name to fit, or if she altered herself to fit her name. I drift off on my thought until I feel a sharp jab in my back. I turn around to face Marissa, a girl from school. "You are Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel, right?" she asks. I nod. "Why?" "Umm, you were just called…" she replies trailing off. What? Me? I walk up to the stage shakily and stand by Scarlet. She walks over to the boys ball and calls out, "Brock Steele!" she announces. A tall boy with short black hair walks up and stands next to me. "Ladies and gentlemen of District 10, I give you your tributes. Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel and Brock Steele!" Scarlet announces and we are taken into the Justice Building for goodbyes.

"Three minutes." I hear the rough voice of a Peacekeeper say and Luna comes through the door. "Here Tab." she says, holding something out to me. I take it. "Bye Luna. Thanks for everything." I say. She envelops me in a warm hug and leaves. I take a look at the object in my hand. It's a silver dragon with emerald eyes on a black chain. The good luck charm Luna always wears. I fasten it around my neck and step onto the tribute train.

Hope you liked it, please review! Also, check out my other story, Panem High School!


	20. District 10: Brock Steele

This tribute was made by AlexVandy22.

DISTRICT 10: BROCK STEELE

"One less mouth to feed." I hear dad say as I replay my brother Bryson's killing in my mind as I prepare for the Reaping. I growl just thinking about dad. I shake my head to clear my mind of the thought and put on a light blue long sleeve button up and khaki pants. I brush my short black hair and go downstairs. I ignore dad, who is sitting at the table and walk outside. I set off for the square and walk straight into my best friends, Jak and Isabella. "Hey, what's up guys?" I ask. "Oh, nothing much." Jak replies. "You boys excited for the Reaping?" Isabella asks us. I shake my head. "No, I'm not going to be excited until I'm 18." I reply. I'm going to volunteer when I'm 18, I've been training with a sword ever since I started work in the pastures at 9 years old, defending our livestock. I continue laughing with Jak and Isabella all the way to the square.

When we arrive, Scarlet has already called the female. I recognize her from school. I think her name is Tabytha, but I'm not sure. I stand in the section for 16 year olds and wait while Scarlet walks over to the boys' ball on her unnaturally tall scarlet heels. "Brock Steele!" she calls. I grin and walk on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen of District 10, I give you your tributes Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel and Brock Steele!" Scarlet announces. "I was right, her name is Tabytha." I think as I am ushered into the Justice Building.

Dad comes in and yells at me for a bit, but finally I shove him out and wait in the spotless room until it is time to get on the train.

I'm sorry the chapters are short, but they're Reaping's…so…

Please review!


	21. District 11: Jacobi Reddix

Only 4 Reaping chapters left, the chariot rides, 2 days of training, the private sessions, 2 chapters of interviews, and then…the Games begin! I'm pondering whether I should do a sponsor system or not, let me know if you think I should!

This and the next tribute were made by Unicorn819!

DISTRICT 11: JACOBI REDDIX

I wake up to my brothers Trey and Jeremiah jumping around on the floor. Must they be so loud? I stay in bed for a while longer, and then head downstairs. My sister Angelena is already eating or usual breakfast of berries and herbs. I sit down and mom sets a plate in front of me. I eat, and then go back upstairs to get ready. I am looking through my closet when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and find Angelena standing there. "I can't decide what to wear." she says. I go into her room and find a pretty blue dress for her and then go back to my mess of a closet. I can't find any dresses, so I just grab a pair of overalls and a purple shirt. No one will care. I brush my long jet black hair and tie it into a braid. I pick up my black chain with the golden flower on it. All of us have one. I put it around my neck and go back downstairs. I walk out the door and find my friend Taylor waiting outside. "Hey Tay." I greet her. "Hi Jacobi." she replies. "Happy Hunger Games!" I say, trying to lighten the mood. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she replies with a grin. It's a tradition. We always do this on Reaping day. We walk to the square, laughing the whole way.

"Welcome, welcome." our escort begins. Her name is Evijan and she has bright orange hair. "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing District 11 in the 110th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!" She then walks over to the Reaping ball for the girls and draws out a name. "Jacobi Reddix!" she calls. Me? I walk up, confused. "Matthew Anderson!" she reads from the boys slip. A boy with jet black shaggy hair walks up and we shake hands.

As I say goodbye to my family, I start to cry. "Will you guys be okay without me?" I ask, tears blurring my eyes. They nod and envelop me in a hug. Then they are forced out and Taylor comes in. "Tay, please take care of them." I say. "You know Jer's only 2; mom needs all the help she can get." Taylor nods and hugs me before being forced out. I wave goodbye to my District as I step onto the tribute train that is waiting outside the Justice Building.

Please review!


	22. District 11: Matthew Anderson

As stated in the before chapter, this tribute was created by Unicorn819.

DISTRICT 11: MATTHEW ANDERSON

"GET UP MATTHEW!" I hear my 5 siblings yell from downstairs in unison. The triplet girls and the twin boys then run upstairs and jump on me. I push them off and shove them out the door. Why do I have to get up so early? Oh. The Reaping. I groan and make my way to the small closet in my room. I rummage through it for a while until I find cargo pants and a white polo shirt. I run my fingers through my shaggy jet black hair and go downstairs. "Hey mom, hey dad." I greet them as I sit down at the table. Our usual breakfast of disgusting bread and berries sits there and I take some and eat it quickly. "Girls! Come on, we don't want to be late for the Reaping!" mom calls to the triplets who are upstairs. They bounce down the wooden stairs, matching in floral dresses, their long brown hair pulled into a bun. The twins come down in basically the same outfit as me and we head off to the Reaping. People greet us along the way but I ignore all of them, I'm too nervous about the Reaping.

"Welcome, welcome!" Evijan, the escort says. "The time has come to select one courageous young man…" I zone out and stare at this bird that is flying around. Then this kid from school is poking me in the back. "What?" I growl angrily at the kid. "Uh…" he points to the stage. "Matthew Anderson, please come up!" Evijan chirps, looking and sounding annoyed. "She's had to call you three times." the kid mutters. I step onto the stage and shake hands with the girl before I am taken away to the Justice Building.

"Matthew!" my sisters and brothers cry as they fly into the room. Not literally fly, but like run really fast. I hug them all separately and turn to mom and dad. "Bye." I say. They hug me and the youngest triplet comes up. "Matthew, try to win. Maybe you can." she says, her voice breaking. "Maybe I can." I reply as they are taken away from me, forever.

Please review! I still need mutt suggestions so if you have any, just send them to me!


	23. District 12: Autumn Blaize

This tribute was submitted by ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie.

DISTRICT 12: AUTUMN BLAIZE

"Autumn, time to get ready." I hear dad whisper in my ear. I jump up and shove him out my door and he goes away, laughing. I walk to my "closet" and find the only decent clothes I have. A pale blue dress with a couple pockets. I put it on and walk to the door. "Bye dad." I say. "Bye Autumn. See you after the Reaping." he replies as I walk out the door. As I walk to my friend Summer's house I trip over a rock. On the ground, I see something glittering in the light. I pick it up. It's a pin with some kind of bird on it. I shrug and put it in my pocket. I'm sure Summer will know what it is. She's good with fashion stuff.

When I reach Summer's house she bolts out the door and almost knocks me over. "Sorry," she giggles. I pull out the pin. "Summer, do you know what this is?" I ask her. She takes it. "Omigosh Autumn, where did you find this?" she asks. I point over to my house. "Just on the ground over there." I reply. "Do you know what this is?" she asks. "Uh, no…that's why I asked you." I say. "Autumn, this is the pin that the famous Katniss Everdeen wore in the 74th and 75th Games, and in the whole rebellion thing before she got blown up or whatever." Summer says. "Really?" I ask amazed. She nods and I say, "Want to race to the square?" she nods and we sprint off. She gets there a little bit before me and says, "Summer comes before Autumn." This earns her a smack on the head.

"Welcome, welcome." says the escort. I think she's Effie Trinket's daughter, but I can't remember her name. "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor, of representing District 12, in the 110th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!" As she is talking, I pin the mockingjay onto my dress. "Autumn Blaize!" Well, that pin must have been bad luck. Peacekeepers come up to push me to the stage, but I push them out of my way and walk up by myself. The escort walks over to the opposite ball. "Jon Pf-Perf…" She trails off, trying to pronounce the last name. "Oh, don't bother. I volunteer." a boy who looks a bit shorter than me says. He walks up to the stage and says, "Darius Shield." We shake hands and are taken to the Justice Building.

Dad is the first to come in. "I told you I'd see you after the Reaping, though not like this." he attempts to joke, while crying. I pull him into a hug and say, "Bye dad." He is pulled out and Summer is thrown in. "Autumn!" she exclaims, running toward me. "Summer!" I say, hugging her. "Autumn, wear the pin. It brought good luck to Katniss Everdeen, maybe it can bring good luck to you too." she says. I nod and hastily yell, "Bye Summer!" as Peacekeepers drag her away and another set drags me away, to the Capitol.


	24. District 12: Darius Sheild

This tribute was made by ladyyuuki16.

DISTRICT 12: DARIUS SHEILD

"Darius! Get ready!" I hear my younger sister Marie calling. "Yeah Darius! Get up!" my other sister, Bella calls. Why are they the ones waking me up? It's only 11:00. I take a look at the old clock. Nope. It's 1:30. I have half an hour to get ready for the Reaping. My final Reaping. This year I am 18, my final year of being eligible for the Reaping. I roll out of my "bed it's actually more of a cot, and walk to my "closet." I pull out what is considered "fancy" in this District. A blue dress shirt, blue sandals, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a snake locket. Yeah, you can tell. I like blue. I pull my long black hair with streaks of red into a ponytail (yeah, whatever, I'm a boy, don't judge.) I go downstairs and herd Bella, Darien, Danny, Eric, Jean, and Marie (yes, they are all my siblings) out the door before me. My group of friends is already waiting for us. Some of them, like me, are on their final year, some have a few more years to go, and some have already escaped, those lucky 19 year olds. We all head to the square together, laughing and chatting on the outside, but very scared on the inside.

"Welcome, welcome!" Ritta Trinket, Effie Trinket's daughter announces. "The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor, of representing District 12 in the 110th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor!" Geez, she sounds exactly like her mother…and looks like her too. "Autumn Blaize!" Ritta calls. A girl who looks a bit taller than me walks up and stands by Ritta. Ritta then walks over to the boys' Reaping ball in her unnaturally tall shoes and carefully selects a piece of paper. "Jon Pf-Perf…" Wow. I feel bad for the kid who's getting his last name butchered like that. Wait. That's my 17 year old friend Jon! "Oh don't bother." I say, striding nervously up to the stage. "I volunteer." Ritta nods and motions for me to shake hands with Autumn.

My whole group of friends plus my siblings come in. My friends: Jon, Rick, Jamie, Mike, Jane, Kira, Nick and Ben come over and awkwardly hug me while my brothers and sisters wait their turn. When my friends are finished, I ask them to take care of my siblings, as my parents died a few years ago, leaving me in charge. They nod and I motion for my family to come over. I hug them all tightly and wave goodbye to everyone as I step onto the tribute train, taking in my final glimpse of District 12.

A/N: Yay! That was the final Reaping! Next are the Chariot Rides, told from a Capitol observer's point of view.


	25. Chariot Rides

The Reaping's are finally over so now it's time for…The Tribute Parade!

DIAMOND DELIMONE: A CAPITOL CITIZEN

I can feel the anticipation of the crowd around me as we wait for our first glimpse of this year's tributes. I glance down at the pamphlet that lists the tribute's names. District 1 should be coming out soon.

As the large clock strikes at precisely 5:00, the District 1 chariot rolls out. The tributes are both dressed in shimmering golden fabric, the female in a long dress, the male in a suit. "Rory! Will!" the crowd chants, myself along with them.

District 2's tributes are dressed in completely different clothes. The female, Luna, is in a chain mail dress. Luxor, the male, is wearing skin tight silver pants and is covered in silver dust. "Luna! Luxor!" everybody chants. "I LOVE YOU LUXOR!" somebody screams. Looks like Luxor has already earned himself a sponsor.

The female from District 3, Mayali Ginstone, is wearing a purple and beige dress with leggings. Her District partner, Cole, is in a black suit with blue and yellow flashing lights. At least Cole's actually has something to do with technology. "Mayali! Cole!"

District 4 is next. Verdentia Teal and Cole Fallon, although he prefers to be called Fallon. That's good. It would be confusing to sponsors to have two Coles. Verdentia has a very elaborate costume. Her top is basically a seashell bra and she has a silver fish cut skirt. Her long hair is in a careful updo, held in place with a seashell tiara. There are tiny pearls and sparkles placed strategically on her body, making a wave pattern. I think she looks like a mermaid queen or something. Her stylist must be one of the best. Fallon, however, is just as dazzling. He has a one shoulder blue sarong with a large, glittering, golden shoulder scarf. He is also wearing a golden "sea dragon" mask with a blue sea dragon around the left side. The District 4 tributes will definitely be sponsor favorites this year. "Verdentia! Fallon!"

Almost forgotten because of the stunning tributes from District 4, the District 5 chariot rolls out. Sierra Lightwater is wearing a glowing, literally glowing, purple dress and a…pink hair ribbon? Her District partner, Peter Johnston, is wearing basically the same think as a suit, minus the hair ribbon. No one seems to like them very much but to be fair, we all chant. "Sierra! Peter!"

District 6, Priscilla May and Eric Sporer are both wearing suits that blink like switchboard lights. That actually makes sense. District 6 is transportation after all. They wave and smile at the crowd and we chant, "Priscilla! Eric!"

Next comes District 7. Mia Sparks, the female, is wearing a brown jumpsuit with moss around it and a cape of multi-colored leaves. Thorn Hightemple's costume is a bit more well…plain. All he has is a light green shirt and khaki trousers. Can you say BORING? Wait…as the chariot moves…are those vines growing out of the material? I was so wrong for saying it was boring. The vines encircle his body as the chariot moves on. I see Mia slapping at a vine as it crosses over her. "Mia! Thorn!"

District 8 comes next, Kayla Papper and Leif Sonstoon. District 8's costumes are always the most colorful. This year, they have jumpsuits that have different colors and textures of fabric. It actually looks quite nice. Kayla is smiling sweetly, blowing kisses and smiling at the crowd. I toss her a flower and she smiles even wider. Leif however, is smiling smugly and not interacting with us at all. I don't think he's going to get very many sponsors. "Kayla! Leif!"

The District 9 tributes, Roketi and Hanna, look nice together. Hanna has a dress that is made of wheat and Roketi has a suit of the same sort. The only thing that makes their outfits bad is the ridiculous wheat headpieces. "Hanna! Roketi!"

Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel and Brock Steele roll out in the District 10 chariot. Brock is in a cowboy outfit, hat and all. Tabytha has a skimpy little zebra print outfit that is actually quite ugly. What was her stylist thinking? "Tabytha! Brock!" Brock smiles and waves. I have a feeling he could be getting a lot of sponsors tonight.

Matthew Anderson and Jacobi Reddix roll out holding hands. That idea is so overused, but it's sweet to see it. They are both wearing a black jumpsuit and a cape that looks like moving grass as it blows in the slight wind. They wave, blow kisses, and smile, probably earning themselves sponsors. "Matthew! Jacobi!"

Finally, District 12 comes out. Autumn Blaize is wearing a red skirt that flares out and has rose decals on her back and arms. She is waving and smiling like that Katniss Everdeen girl I've seen recaps of. At least Autumn isn't on fire. The male, Darius Shield has a black shirt with flames painted on it and a snake is painted in the flames. He has black jeans and a black jacket with flames. Great, his stylist went for the fire. Not.

"Welcome!" President Aurora says loudly, once the tributes are in a circle. "Tributes! We welcome you! We thank you for your courage and your sacrifice! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds, be ever in your favor!" she steps down and the chariots roll away. This year's tributes are an interesting mix; I can't wait to see the Games.

Please review and I hope everyone liked the chariot rides!


	26. Traning Day 1

The First Day of Training

A/N: Every tribute will get a short POV in training, if they don't have one in this chapter, they will in the next. Enjoy!

ERIC SPORER- DISTRICT 6

As I step into the training center alongside Priscilla, I take a look around. Lethal looking weapons, survival stations, this place has it all. Priscilla and I are the first ones to come, so we stand, looking around, until the rest of the tributes arrive. After this person dismisses us after a speech about how exposure can kill you as quickly as a knife, we are dismissed to go train. I pick up a short sword and weigh it in my hand. This one might do. I slash it at a dummy a couple of inches away from me and I send its head flying across the room, hitting the female Career from District 1. She spins around angrily. "SORRY!" I yell across the room. She just scowls and turns away. Whoops. Looks like I just made my first enemy. Ignoring my thoughts, I turn back to the swords and continue.

JACOBI REDDIX- DISTRICT 11

The training center is HUGE! There are kids everywhere either learning how to make a fire or mauling some dummy. I'm still standing in the middle of the floor, no idea where to go. I finally just decide to head over to the knife throwing station. These weapons are completely new to me so as I throw the first one I know right away that something is wrong. The knife clatters to the floor a few inches away from the dummy I was aiming at. The Careers start laughing and I turn red. Then, I have a brilliant idea. Since I messed up, why not pretend I can't do anything right? I grin and set off to make my idea become a reality.

RORY GILMORE- DISTRICT 1

Ugh. My back still hurts where that stupid kid from District 6 sent a dummy's head flying at me. If I have anything to do with it, that kid will be the first to go. Smirking, I walk over to the running obstacle course thing. The trainer is telling another girl to stop skipping around. It's that girl from 5, I think. As she turns her head, I see a pink hair ribbon, confirming it's the girl from 5. I politely tap the trainer on the shoulder. "Excuse me; I would like to do this please." I tell him. He nods and pushes the other girl out of the way. I get ready at the starting mark. "GO!" the trainer yells. I start sprinting full speed through the maze of platforms. I breathe heavily as I finally finish. The trainer shows me my time. 32 seconds. Not my best, but pretty good. I push my sweaty chocolate brown hair out of my eyes and head to a different station.

LEIF SONSTOON- DISTRICT 8

After another failure at the knot-tying station, I decide to go somewhere else. It's KNOT like I'll be needing KNOTS in the arena. Ha. See what I did there? Whatever. I confidently walk over to the bow and arrows. I push the trainer who tries to instruct me out of the way and take my aim. I'm aiming for my District partner, Kayla Papper. I know there's no hurting allowed in training, but I'm not really going to hurt her. I just want to show the Careers what I can do. I release the string, sending the arrow flying. It doesn't hit Kayla. It falls to the ground a few inches from my feet. I turn and see the Careers laughing at me. I growl deep in my throat and continue.

VERDENTIA TEAL- DISTRICT 4

I sit in the "field" in the training room, working on a snare. I've decided not to work on combat today, just on survival skills. From my angle in the "field," I see that District 11 girl over at the fire making station, struggling to start a fire. I turn back to my work. In about 9 minutes, I have a perfect snare. I put it down and see that boy from District 12 looking at me. As I catch him staring at me, he quickly looks away. I smile. He looks pretty nice. He was the one who volunteered for his friend, I think. Pushing all the thoughts out of my mind, I walk over to the camouflage station.

DARIUS SHEILD- DISTRICT 12

As Verdentia, the girl from 4 catches me staring at her; I turn away, my cheeks quickly turning red. She's actually really pretty, but she keeps to herself. As I practice with a sword, I evaluate all the tributes. Priscilla from 6: She's 12; she probably wouldn't be the best choice for an ally. Peter and Sierra from 5: Nope, they're just crazy. As I go through all the tributes, the only ones I can think of that would be good allies are my District partner and the tributes from District 4. I approach Autumn cautiously. "Autumn." I say, tapping her. She turns around to face me. "Do you want to be my ally?" She shakes her head no and I turn away. Ignoring her answer, I walk to the District 4 tributes that are at the fire station together.

AUTUMN BLAIZE- DISTRICT 12

As Darius walks away, looking rejected, I turn back to what I was doing. As I throw a few more knives, I wonder why he would want me for an ally. Poor guy, I hope he finds a few. I get a few more ally requests from girls, but turn them all down. If I make an ally, I'll probably end up getting attached to them, then not be able to kill them at the end. I walk away from the knife throwing station and head over to spear throwing. I'm not very good at it, but that's what practice is for.

FALLON- DISTRICT 4

I'm at the fire station with Verdentia when we see Darius from 12 approaching us. I think I already know what he wants. "Hey, uh, do you guys want to be allies with me and Tabytha?" Darius asks. The girl from District 10 stands with him. I look at Verdentia and she nods. "Yeah, sure." I say. I never really wanted to be with the Careers anyways. Tabytha is actually quite pretty. She's also REALLY smart, from what I hear, which is exactly what I like in a girl. I grin at them and we laugh together for a bit, before returning to training. I say goodbye to them as I leave the fire station and make my way over to edible plants. The girl from 5 is already there, tapping quickly on the screen, eliminating the poisonous plants. She has a pink hair ribbon tied in her hair. She's the crazy one, the one who skips around, who wasn't afraid to be reaped, all that stuff. I wait until she's done before I begin.

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL- DISTRICT 10

To tell the truth, I was really very surprised when Darius asked me to be his ally. I'm definitely not the strongest tribute, so why did he ask ME? At least I have an alliance though. I'd thought I'd have to face the Games alone, no one to help me. I mean, I'm strong, but it would be really hard to be alone in a scary arena with all sorts of surprises and death traps. I walk over to the knives. If only they had poisons in this place, then there'd be something I'm good at. I chuck a few knives and watch the Careers practice. They're really good. I'm going to be really surprised if one of them dies in the first few days.

ROKETI MAULUGA- DISTRICT 9

I stab a dummy in the chest with a sword and kick it out of the way as it falls. I stab another one and pretend its dad. I (stab) hate (stab) you (stab). I think. I'm aware that people are watching me, but I don't care. I just keep stabbing "dad" with no mercy. This is basically what I do for the remainder of training, occasionally looking up to look at the time.

LUNA SNYDER- DISTRICT 2

In this fake tree, I can see everything the others are doing. They're mostly training with weapons, but some of them are doing survival skills, which is the smartest thing to do. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Priscilla from District 6 looking at me. "Allies?" I mouth to her. She nods and gives me thumbs up. My crazy District partner is looking at himself in the mirror he has as a token and stabbing a dummy at the same time. The boy from District 9 is repeatedly stabbing the same dummy over and over and when a trainer tries to take it away to get a new one, Roketi just swings the sword at their head. Sierra from 5 is skipping around to various stations, sometimes stopping, but starting right away again. Priscilla, my new ally, climbs up into the tree with me and we talk, surveying the others. Each one of them who could be my killer.

BROCK STEELE- DISTRICT 10

I see my District partner talking with the tributes from 4 and the guy from 12 and presume that they are all allies. Hmm. Maybe I should join them. They seem like good allies. I walk over to them and tap Darius on the shoulder. "Hey, can I be part of your alliance?" I ask him. "Yeah, definitely." he says, motioning for me to meet the others. "The two from 4 here are Verdentia and Fallon and I expect you know Tabytha." Darius says. I nod and say, "Look, I'm going to go over to the snare station so I'll meet up with you later, kay?" They nod and I wave to them. I see swords, but I decide to save those for my private session. Just a few seconds after I finish my snare, the clock rings for lunch and the tributes drop everything and rush for the door.

A/N: So there we go! First day of training! Don't worry; the 12 tributes that were not in this will be in the second day of training. Please review!


	27. Training Day 2

The Second Day of Training

A/N: The tributes that did not get a POV in the previous chapter will get one in this.

SIERRA LIGHTWATER- DISTRICT 5

In the elevator on the way down to training I tie my sparkly pink hair ribbon into my ponytail. I'm excited! I hope I make some allies today. It would be so scary being alone in the arena. When we get there we are told to start training. None of that boring speech stuff. Good. I skip over to a station with a bunch of knives. I pick one up and throw it at a dummy, hitting it in the heart area. Good enough. I throw another one and another until all the knives are gone. I see this girl with two ponytails looking at me. She turns away and I walk to the painting station thing.

WILL HEDUX- DISTRICT 1

Wow. This place is crazy. Now I know how mom must have felt before her Games. I'm getting really nervous now. Tomorrow is private training sessions, then interviews, then the next day we will rise up on our pedestals into the arena. Mom just doesn't want me to behead any 12 year olds. I'll have no problem with that because there's only one 12 year old and chances are, someone else will get her before I do. I walk over to where Luna, Luxor, Verdentia, Fallon, and Rory are training. "So, are you guys up for the Career alliance?" I ask them. Luxor and Rory nod but Luna looks skeptical and Verdentia and Fallon just stare at the ground. "Uh…Verdentia and I made an alliance with other tributes yesterday so…sorry." Fallon says. "Well, I have one condition to be in the Careers." Luna says. "Priscilla gets to be with us." she says, motioning the 12 year old from District 6 over. "Fine, whatever." I say. Priscilla and Luna squeal happily. Great. At least I got MOST of the Careers all together. Verdentia and Fallon walk away, probably to meet up with their alliance and I start throwing knives around with my allies.

KAYLA PAPPER- DISTRICT 8

I am desperately searching for allies on the last day of training. It's going to be hard to get any in the arena because we'll be, you know, trying to kill each other. I see a girl with curly hair standing over in the corner alone. She's from District 9 I think. I walk over to her. "Hey, I'm Kayla." I say offering my hand for her to shake. "Hanna." she replies. "Want to be allies?" I ask her. She nods. "Great!" I say and she smiles. "Come on, let's go tie knots." I say, dragging her over to the said station. We learn to tie knots and get to know each other. I'm sure that if we weren't in this current situation, we would have been good friends.

PETER JOHNSTON- DISTRICT 5

I take a deep breath. Right now is the moment of truth. The moment where I either get allies or make enemies. I nervously walk over to the Career group. I wave nervously at them. "H-hi." I stutter. "What do you want pipsqueak?" the boy named Luxor asks. "Because unless you want to introduce me to a hot girl, get out of here." "Uh, I w-was just wo-wondering if you guys would let me be in your alliance." I mumble. "What?" Will roars. "Why would we let you do that?" Luna asks. "Uh, well, I could watch the camp for you." I manage to get out. "Uh, no." Luxor says. He shoves me away and I go climb the fake tree so I can sort my thoughts out.

HANNA LIVEN- DISTRICT 9

I am still stunned that Kayla wants to have an alliance with me. I thought I wouldn't have anyone and die of loneliness in the arena before dying of some kid's knife. But here I am in the training center, laughing with Kayla over at the knot-tying station. "Kayla?" I ask. "Yeah?" she responds, her fingers struggling to finish the knot. "Are you completely sure you want me as an ally?" She spins around. "Of course Hanna! I thought we established that earlier!" "Okay, just making sure." I reply, grinning.

LUXOR SHOT- DISTRICT 2

I stab a dummy in the chest and smirk as I pull my sword out. Too bad ketchup doesn't come out. Whoa dude, you gotta stop thinking about ketchup. That takes me back to the day of the Reaping, where I volunteered for myself. Now look where I am. In the training center in the Capitol, with my alliance. Will, Luna, Rory, and Priscilla. Hmmm. I wonder if there'll be ketchup at lunch… WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT KETCHUP? Pull it together Luxor! I pull out my mirror and fix my hair then put it back in my pocket. This training is a waste of time. I hope it'll be over soon.

MAYALI GINSTONE- DISTRICT 3

I straighten my butterfly pin and look around. Bows over there knives over here. I finally decide to try picking up the trident and chucking it at the dummy. Maybe not, this is really heavy. I take a knife and stab the dummy, pretending its Lia. I hear my uncle's voice in my head. "Holy guacamole Mayali!" I smile and turn back to stabbing "Lia." I can already see alliances forming, but I don't want to be in an alliance. I'm a lone wolf, as Uncle would call me. I resume my training at various stations, thinking of how much I really would like to kill Lia.

COLE- DISTRICT 3

Ever since I was a little boy, I've hated the stories of the Cheshire Cat. With its creepy smile, it totally freaks me out. This is what the trainer at the edible plants station reminds me of. He smiles creepily and shows me one more time which berries are poisonous. I can only remember one. Nightlock. That berry haunts my mind almost as much as the cat, the way that girl died eating it. I shudder; thank the trainer and turn away, going to a different station.

PRISCILLA MAY- DISTRICT 6

Really? Me in the Career alliance? I can't believe Luna persuaded them to let me into it. I mean, I'm just a 12 year old from District 6, and I've never trained before. I keep walking around until I stop at the camouflage station. I love to paint, so maybe this will work for me. I take the brown and paint a little on my arm. I cover my whole arm, and then go stand by a tree. It blends in perfectly. I remember how Peeta Mellark painted himself into that rock in the 74th Games. It was actually very clever. I finish painting myself, and then walk out of the room to go clean up.

MATTHEW ANDERSON- DISTRICT 11

I walk to the swords and pick one up, weighing it in my hands. I start whacking dummies with it, but my attention isn't really on the dummies. It's on Jacobi Reddix, the girl from my District, who I've had a crush on forever. I mean, I'm not trying to redo the whole Star-Crossed Lover thing, but... "OW!" I exclaim, having cut myself on the hand with the sword while thinking about Jacobi. My hand bleeding, a couple of trainers rush over to me with bandages. I ignore them and wonder if Jacobi has any allies yet. As the trainers walk away, I resume whacking, still thinking about Jacobi.

MIA SPARKS- DISTRICT 7

As I practice making a fire, I observe the other tributes. The Careers are whacking dummies with swords, and I can already see a few more alliances forming. I can only think of Rosemary and Jay-Jay back home and dad…I miss them so much. I don't know if I'll ever see them again. Why did Poppy have to get called? None of this would've happened if our stupid escort picked a different paper. I can see tears falling onto the fire, slowly extinguishing it. I guess that's how the last few days of my life will be, slowly extinguished.

THORN HIGHTEMPLE- DISTRICT 7

I swing an axe around, hitting dummies when I hear a voice. "5 minutes until lunch." it says. Crap, all I've done is weapons. I rush over to fire making, edible plants, and knot-tying and I get everything done just in time. I find myself thinking of my family and I finger my charm bracelet as I file out of the room with the other tributes. My arm is feeling okay at the moment. I just hope it doesn't act up in the arena…

A/N: Next chapter will be the training scores! Please review!


	28. Tribute Training Scores

A/N: These are the tribute's training scores after careful consideration by the Gamemakers.

District 1

Rory Gilmore with a score of 10

Will Hedux with a score of 10

District 2

Luna Snyder with a score of 8

Luxor Shot with a score of 9

District 3

Mayali Ginstone with a score of 6

Cole with a score of 7

District 4

Verdentia Teal with the first ever score of 0

Fallon with a score of 7

District 5

Sierra Lightwater with a score of 5

Peter Johnston with a score of 3

District 6

Priscilla May with a score of 6

Eric Sporer with a score of 7

District 7

Mia Sparks with a score of 9

Thorn Hightemple with a score of 7

District 8

Kayla Papper with a score of 7

Leif Sonstoon with a score of 3

District 9

Hanna Liven with a score of 8

Roketi Mauluga with a score of 7

District 10

Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel with a score of

Brock Steele with a score of 9

District 11

Jacobi Reddix with a score of 11

Matthew Anderson with a score of 10

District 12

Autumn Blaize with a score of 10

Darius Shield with a score of 8

A/N: So there you go! The tribute's training scores! The next two chapters will be interviews and then…THE GAMES BEGIN!


	29. Interviews Part 1

Interviews: Part 1

RORY GILMORE- DISTRICT 1

I can hear Caius Flickerman, the retired Caesar Flickerman's son, on stage warming up the crowd with jokes. I'm actually kind of nervous for the interviews because, as the girl from 1, I have to go first. I straighten out my light pink dress and fidget with my necklace. "Let's hear it for Loralei Gilmore!" Caius calls. As I walk out in my too tall heels I tell the crowd, "It's JUST Rory." This gets a laugh out of them and I sit down in the chair. "Well, how do you feel about that score of 10?" Caius asks me. "Well, let's just say there was one person who got higher than that, so it's pretty good, considering some people didn't even get over a five." I reply. Caius nods and grins at the crowd. He's just like his dad. "Can you tell us about your necklace?" he asks me. I nod. I can feel myself tearing up already. "Each side has a name on it." I begin. "On one side is my 12 year old cousin's name, Astor. I volunteered for her at the Reaping. The other side says Matthew. He's my older brother and we have a…special relationship you could say." The crowd laughs. "Will you be using that necklace as your token then?" Caius asks me. "Yes, yes I will be." I reply. "If I'm going to die, I want to have a piece of my family with me, a piece of home." He nods. "Unfortunately our time with Rory is over." he tells the crowd. They protest. "Give it up for Rory Gilmore!" he yells, pulling my hand in the air. The crowd of creepy Capitol people cheers and I go back to the side to watch the rest of the interviews.

WILL HEDUX- DISTRICT 1

Sweating in this uncomfortable black tuxedo, I hear Caius Flickerman call my name. I confidently stride out and sit down. "Will!" he exclaims. I grin at him and he laughs. "Will, how does it feel having a victor in the family and knowing that you might have another?" he asks me. "Well, my mom has never been completely right in the head after she won, so actually, I'm kind of worried that I'll go crazy." I reply. The Capitol crowd laughs. "Did your mother give you any advice for the arena?" Caius asks. "Let me think." I say. "Uh, she said 'Don't kill any 12 year olds'." "Well, then. You only have one person to worry about, don't you?" Caius says, gesturing to Priscilla. "Yes, and weirdly enough, Luna over there convinced me to let Priscilla into our alliance." I tell Caius, shooting a playful glare at Luna. She just smiles back at me. "One more question before you go Will." Caius says. "I'm sure we'd all like to know if you have a token and what it is." I pull out my token. "See this? This is a picture that my 14 year old sister Mary drew when she was younger. It's a picture of my family holding hands, all happy, before I volunteered." "How sweet is that?" Caius asks the crowd. They cheer. "Will Hedux everyone!" Caius yells as he thrusts my arm in the air.

LUNA SNYDER- DISTRICT 2

"Luna Snyder!" Caius calls. I take a deep breath and walk on stage. "Sit down! Sit down!" Caius tells me. I sit down in one of the chairs onstage. "Luna, how do you feel about your 8 in training?" he asks me. "It's not the best, but it's not the worst either." I tell him. It's true; I still have a chance at getting sponsors. "Yes, yes, most definitely not the worst." he agrees. "What is your favorite part about being here, in the Capitol?" he asks. "Wow, that's a hard question." I reply. The audience laughs. "If I had to choose one thing, it'd probably be the different food here." "Oh, yes, yes." Caius agrees. "My favorite is the chocolate covered strawberries." I nod. "Those are delicious." I say. This is not as hard as I thought it would be. "Are you excited to go into the arena?" Caius asks. I shake my head. "No, I'm actually very scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? It's a fight to the death, you'll return home, but who knows if it's going to be alive, with a crown on your head, or dead, your body in a wooden box." Caius agrees and the timer beeps. "That's all the time we have right now." Caius says. "Miss Luna Snyder!"

LUXOR SHOT- DISTRICT 2

"Luxor Shot!" I hear Caius call. I look in my mirror to fix my spiky hair and walk out. I can hear women sighing as they see me in my skin tight pants and tight white shirt. I straighten my red tie and sit down. "I LOVE YOU LUXOR!" a voice calls. Weird. That sounded like the same person who called during the chariot rides. "This may seem cliché, but Luxor, many of the ladies wanted to know, what is your favorite color?" Caius asks. "Well, my favorite color is red." I reply. "Red for blood?" Caius wonders. "No, red for ketchup." I correct. I smack myself. What the hell is wrong with me? WHAT IS WITH THE KETCHUP IN MY LIFE ALL OF A SUDDEN? "Ketchup?" Caius asks. "No comment on that." I say and he laughs. "What about that score of 9?" he asks. "Well, it was okay, but truthfully, I was expecting something higher." "I'm sure you were." he says. "Now, tell me, why do you carry a mirror?" "It's my token." I reply. "Alright then, that concludes your 3 minutes. Luxor Shot!"

MAYALI GINSTONE- DISTRICT 3

"Mayali Ginstone!" I walk out, temporarily blinded by the bright lights. "Take a seat." Caius tells me. "Was it just a bit of bad luck that a 13 year old was chosen, or did you have to take tesserae?" he asks. "My family had to take a lot of tesserae. My name was in there 52 times." "Holy guacamole!" Caius exclaims. That reminds me of my uncle, the uncle I may never see again. "I understand you have an older sister Mayali." Caius continues. I nod. "She's 14." I say. "And how many times was her name in there?" he asks. "3." I reply. The audience looks very surprised. "That's a very interesting pin." Caius tells me. "Thank you, it's a butterfly." I say. "Well, your time is sadly up." Caius says, helping me up. "Mayali Ginstone!"

COLE- DISTRICT 3

"Cole uh… Cole!" Caius Flickerman calls. I walk onto the stage in my too big tuxedo. The first thing Caius asks when I sit down is, shocker, "What's your last name Cole?" "I don't have one, I don't need one, and I don't want one." I snap. Caius leans back. "OK, how do you feel about that score of 7?" he asks me. "Ah, it was okay, I suppose." I reply. "So, how do you feel about the Games? Are you confident?" he asks. "No, I'm really scared, but I think I'm smart enough to make it through." I say. "What's the one thing you hate the most?" Caius asks. "The Cheshire Cat." I reply. "Why do you hate the Cheshire Cat?" Caius wonders. "Because of its creepy smile. It totally freaks me out. "I have truthfully never heard that before when I've asked that question." Caius says. "Unfortunately, your time is up. Give it up for Cole!"

VERDENTIA TEAL- DISTRICT 4

My stylist is actually really awesome. My chariot outfit was amazing and so is my interview outfit. It's a short white strapless dress, covered with special bubbles that don't pop. "Verdentia Teal!" I walk to the chair onstage and sit down. "Verdentia." Caius says. "How do you feel about your score of 0?" "I don't really care what score I get, I know I'm strong, and that's all that matters to me." I say. "Well said." Caius replies. "Would you like to tell us what your token is?" "No." I say. "Would you like to say anything to your fellow tributes?" "Don't turn your backs to me in the arena, keep your eyes open." "Thank you Verdentia, your time is up. "Verdentia Teal!"

FALLON- DISTRICT 4

"Cole Fallon!" Caius calls. I straighten my seaweed looking scarf and walk out. "Just call me Fallon." I say, winking. "Okay then Fallon." Caius says, testing it. "Do you have any alliances yet?" "Yes, yes I do in fact Caius. But I'm not going to tell anyone yet. You know who you are." I say, grinning at the line of tributes. "Are you prepared for the arena?" Caius asks. "Yeah, I would say I am prepared." I reply. "Do you have a token?" Caius asks. Why is he so interested in tokens this year? "Yeah, I do." I say, pulling my black pawn chess piece out. "This is from my sister Tess, who loves to play chess. I utterly suck at it so she's always white." "Very interesting token Fallon." Caius says. The timer beeps. "That's all the time we have today." I stand up. "Fallon, everybody!"

SIERRA LIGHTWATER

"Sierra Lightwater!" I skip on stage. "Hello Sierra." the Flickerman guy says. "Hi!" I say. "Oh! You need a hair ribbon!" I exclaim. "Er, no, I don't." he says. "Yes you do!" I say, pulling a ribbon from my dress. I skip over and tie it into his hair. He takes it out. "No, I really don't need this." he says, handing it back to me. I grab it and tie it in his hair again. "YES YOU DO!" He takes it out and I tie it back in. Then I hear this weird beeping noise. "Sorry Sierra, you have to go now." he says. I tie it into his hair very tightly and skip offstage.

PETER JOHNSTON- DISTRICT 5

Wow. That girl has issues. "Peter Johnston!" Caius, who looks quite funny with a pink hair ribbon in his hair, calls. I walk out and take a seat. "What do you think about your District partner?" he asks me. "I think she has a few issues." I reply. "What would be your worst fear in the arena?" "Having a pink hair ribbon tied permanently in my hair." I reply, getting a laugh from the audience. "Well, that wasn't something I'd ever dreamed of until tonight." Caius says, fingering the ribbon. Beep, beep. "And there's the timer." Caius says. "Best of luck Peter Johnston!"

PRISCILLA MAY- DISTRICT 6

"Priscilla May!" I go onstage and sit down. "How does it feel being the only 12 year old this year?" Caius asks me. "It's really scary, but luckily I have a good alliance." I answer. Luna winks at me from the side. "Do you have a token?" Caius asks. "Yes I do, but I left it in the tribute living area." "What do you think about your District partner?" "Well, Eric seems like a nice guy, I suppose. Maybe when he's not trying to kill me." Caius lets out a good-natured laugh. "Priscilla May!"

ERIC SPORER- DISTRIC 6

"Eric Sporer!" I take a breath and walk onstage. I take a seat in a chair and the questions begin. "Are you nervous Eric?" Caius asks. I nod. "Yeah, I am pretty nervous." I answer. "I'm sure you'll do fine, just try not to die and you'll be okay." Caius says. I know he's trying to make me feel better, but it makes me more nervous. The rest of the interview goes somewhat like that and I barely pay attention. I'm really glad when the timer beeps.

A/N: Please review! The rest will be in the next chapter! Some of the paragraphs were shorter than others and I'm sorry for that.


	30. Interviews Part 2

INTERVIEWS PART 2

MIA SPARKS- DISTRICT 7

"Mia Sparks!" I hear Caius Flickerman call. I straighten my short navy blue long sleeve dress, put the black vest that goes with it back on and walk on stage, thankful I am not wearing heels. "Mia! Sit down!" Caius says cheerfully. I sit in one of the circular white chairs on the stage and the interview begins. "What do you think about that score of 9? For most people, that's higher than they get." Caius asks. "Uh, I guess it was okay, I mean, I could have done worse." I reply. "True, very true." Caius agrees. "Do you have a token?" he asks. "Uh, yeah." I say, pulling it from the pocket of my dress. "It's a cherry blossom, carved from wood, from my dad." I say. "Dad, Rosemary, Jay-Jay, you guys are probably watching so I just wanted to say how much I love you guys and goodbye." "How sweet." Caius says. Most of the audience has started crying. "Well, I'm afraid your time is up, Miss Sparks." I stand up and he thrusts my hand into the air. "Mia Sparks!"

THORN HIGHTEMPLE- DISTRICT 7

"Thorn Hightemple!" Caius Flickerman calls. "It's go time." I think. As I walk onstage, the audience cheers loudly. Must be because of my sparkling green suit. I sit down next to Caius and cross one leg over the other, like he does. "Well Thorn. Do you have any surprises planned for the other tributes in the arena?" "Caius, yes I do, but why would I be telling you? The others are listening you know." I say. He laughs. "I suppose you shouldn't tell me then." "What about a token. Do you have one?" "Yeah." I say, taking my charm bracelet off and showing it to him. "I'm not going to tell you about everything on here because that would take much too long, but see this sword? This means I'm powerful. And being powerful, gives you a greater chance of winning. Which I plan to do." "Very nice. Unfortunately, our time with you is up." Caius says pulling me up from the chair. "Thorn Hightemple!"

KAYLA PAPPER- DISTRICT 8

"Kayla Papper!" I look at myself in the full length mirror backstage to make sure I look okay. A short white dress, gladiator sandals, and my hair in the two ponytails. I look like a little girl who can fight. I walk out and sit by Caius. He still has that ridiculous pink hair ribbon in his hair. I suppress a giggle seeing it. "How are you Kayla?" Caius asks me. "I'm okay, apart from the fact that I have to be in a fight to the death starting tomorrow." I reply. "Yes, that could ruin how you feel." Caius says, getting a laugh out of the audience. "Do you have a token?" he asks. I nod. "Do you want to show us?" "Not really…" I trail off. "Just because it reminds me too much of someone I'll never see again." I tell him. "Completely understandable. Kayla Papper everyone!"

LEIF SONSTOON- DISTRICT 8

"Leif Sonstoon!" Caius calls. I straighten my tie and walk out. "Hello Leif." Caius says. "Hello Caius." I say, mimicking his tone. I can tell he's already getting annoyed with me. "Well, Leif what about that score of 3?" Caius asks. "Let's see you do better." I arrogantly reply. Now he looks really annoyed. "You know what Leif? This interview is getting nowhere so I'll give you an option." Caius says. "You either answer my questions or we'll end this and you won't get any sponsors." "I'd rather end, so I don't have to look at your creepy face anymore." I say. I am dragged off stage, while Caius calls the next person.

HANNA LIVEN- DISTRICT 9

"Hanna Liven!" I walk out, almost tripping over my long green dress. "Have a seat Hanna." Caius tells me. I sit down in the chair. "How are you feeling the night before you rise into the arena?" "I'm really nervous. Who wouldn't be?" "I'm sure everyone is nervous tonight." Caius agrees. "What do you think about that boy who went before you?" "He has big issues." I say. "Yes, yes he does." Caius says. The audience laughs and I can hear Leif yelling from backstage. Beep beep beep! "There's the timer, signaling the end of your interview." Caius says. I stand up and he thrusts my hand into the air. "Hanna Liven!"

ROKETI MAULUGA- DISTRICT 9

"Roketi Mauluga!" Caius calls. I walk on stage and take a seat next to Caius. "Hello Roketi." "Hi Caius." "Are you nervous?" "Not really." I say. "Why ever not?" Caius asks. "Because I really don't have anything to live for. My dad is just a drunk maniac who killed my mom and I have no friends." "Well, that's sad." Caius says. The audience makes sympathetic noises at that. "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say good luck Roketi." Caius says, helping me up from my chair. "Roketi Mauluga!"

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL- DISTRICT 10

My interview dress is…interesting. It's black and my exposed skin is splattered with neon paint. "Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel!" Caius Flickerman calls. I rub my dragon necklace and walk onstage. "Miss Tabytha, how are you tonight?" Caius asks me. "Well, I'm alright, considering I'm probably going to die in a few days." I say sadly. "That does ruin a perfectly lovely evening, doesn't it." he says. Wow. This guy is terrible. Caesar was so much better. "I just want to get home to my grandmother, back in District 10. I already miss her. She's all I have left." "Well that is sad." Caius says. This guy says the same thing for everyone. "Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel everybody!"

BROCK STEELE- DISTRICT 10

Ugh. My black suit with white spots makes me look like a cow. Idiot stylist. Tabytha had a better outfit then I do. "Brock Steele!" Caius calls. I walk out, waving at the crowd. "Have a seat please." Caius says. I sit down and face him. "How has your stay in the Capitol been?" he asks me. "Wow. It was great. The food was really neat…and the showers." "Yes, our showers are quite amazing, aren't they?" Caius says, grinning at the Capitol audience members. "What's your biggest fear in the arena?" he wonders. "Going off of what Peter said, having a pink hair ribbon in my hair." I joke. They all laugh. "Best of luck Brock." Caius says, helping me up. "Brock Steele!"

JACOBI REDDIX- DISTRICT 11

My stylist is pretty amazing. I am wearing a knee length dress that looks like moving leave when I twirl. "Jacobi Reddix!" Caius calls. I walk onstage and take a swat. "How are you Jacobi?" Caius asks. "I'm ok, thank you." I reply. "What are your biggest fears?" Caius asks. Ooh. Jumping right to the big question. "Well, I hate fire and spiders." I say. "Those things are not very easy to like." he says, agreeing. "I must say, your chariot outfit was quite something. Does your dress tonight look like moving grass?" "Yes, in fact, it does. Would you like to see?" I say. Everyone cheers. I stand up and twirl. My dress flares out and the crowd cheers even louder. When the timer beeps Caius thrusts my hand into the air. "Jacobi Reddix!"

MATTHEW ANDERSON- DISTRICT 11

As Jacobi walks off, Caius calls my name. I walk on stage in my green tux and black tie. "How are you Matthew?" Caius asks as soon as I have taken a seat. "I'm fine, thank you." I say. "What a polite young man you are." Caius says, smiling. "Do you have a token, Matthew?" I shake my head. "No, I do not." "Interesting…seems like everyone has a token nowadays. Something to remind them of home." "True Caius, but I really couldn't find anything to bring." I say. "Understandable, sometimes I can't find my house keys," Caius attempts to joke. I don't think it went as planned though because you could literally hear crickets chirping. "Mathew Anderson!"

AUTUMN BLAIZE- DISTRICT 12

"Autumn Blaize!" Caius calls. I step onstage in my black dress with a red sash and sit down. "Autumn, do you have any allies yet?" he asks. "No," I reply, "and I don't want any." "Ah, a loner, I see." Caius says. He must have seen my pin, because he asks, "Do you have a token?" "Yes, I do." I say, unpinning the mockingjay pin and holding it up. "Is that?" he asks. I nod. "Yes, it was Katniss Everdeen's pin." He asks pointless questions for the rest of the interview and finally it is over. I wave to the crowd and walk off.

DARIUS SHIELD- DISTRICT 12

Autumn's interview seemed really short for some reason. Maybe it's just because I'm nervous for mine. "Darius Shield!" I straighten my blue jacket and walk out. I sit down and Caius begins asking questions. "It seems like your favorite color is blue." he says, gesturing to my mainly blue outfit. "More or less.' I reply, smiling. "Are you excited?" "As excited as you can be. I do have a great alliance though, so I'll probably last awhile." I answer. "Well, may the odds be ever in your favor. Darius Shield!"

A/N: Next chapter, the Games begin! Sorry the last few paragraphs were so short; I got really annoyed and couldn't think of anything. Review please!


	31. Into the Arena

Into the Arena

A/N: Finally the first chapter of the Games is here! Also, I have decided NOT to do a sponsor SYSTEM, but you can still sponsor. If you have two tributes, you must wait until both of them are dead to sponsor. You also may send anything to the tribute of your choice. Here are the rules for that though.

You may only sponsor if:

Your tribute has been killed

OR

You are a reader that did not submit.

You may send the tribute of your choice anything you wish to.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

VERDENTIA TEAL- D4

I rise up on the metal pedestal into the arena. The bright light of the tube suddenly becomes darkness. It takes a while for my eyes to become adjusted to the dark, but when they do, I see a dark castle over in the distance. The Cornucopia is positioned in the middle of what seems to be the courtyard. There is a large forest over behind the castle. As the countdown begins, I see double blades and a thin sleeping bag lying together very close by my pedestal. I decide to run for them, and then race to the castle to wait for my allies. 60, 59, 58…

LEIF SONSTOON- D8

57, 56, 55, 54. This arena is creepy. 53, 52. I get ready to run to the Cornucopia, maybe get supplies. 51, 50. Besides, the supplies will give me a greater chance of not dying. 49, 48, 47, 46…

SIERRA LIGHTWATER- D5

Omigosh! This arena is dark and scary! I can't see anything! There are numbers floating in the air. 45, 44, 43, 42, 41. I don't think I'm supposed to get off this plate until 0. I fasten my pink hair ribbon tighter and decide to go to the castle. I mean, it's a castle. Castles are pretty! 40, 39, 38, 37…

PRISCILLA MAY- D6

36, 35, 34, 33. The numbers are getting close to 0 now. I talked with the Careers and we decided to meet up together in the forest. How they knew there was going to be a forest…I have no idea. I'm so grateful to Luna for persuading the Careers to let me in. 32, 31, 30, 29, 28…

BROCK STEELE- D10

27, 26, 25, 24, 23. It's getting close now. I just decide to run to the castle. My allies will find me eventually. On the path to the castle, I see a green backpack. I'll just scoop it up while I'm running. I can see the 12 year old shaking. 22, 21, 20, 19…

LUXOR SHOT- D2

18, 17, 16, 15. I'm trying to think, but I keep wondering if there's ketchup in any of the bags. Rory really wants to kill that Eric kid, but I've talked her out of it for now. At least, I hope I have. I don't want Rory running all over the place trying to find a dumb kid. 14, 13, 12, 11, 10.

RORY GILMORE- D1

Final 10 seconds. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I jump off the pedestal and race to the Cornucopia. I grab a bow with a quiver of arrows and a backpack. "Luxor!" I yell. "What are you doing?" He is rummaging through a bag. He pulls out a bottle. "Yes!" he yells. "I am victorious! I have found ketchup!" I roll my eyes. "Just get over here! He runs over. "I'm going to go get that Eric kid so stay put." He nods and I run over to the Cornucopia. Eric is standing there with his back turned.

ERIC SPORER- D6

"Hello." comes a voice from behind me. I whirl around to see Rory. The girl the dummy's head hit on the first day of training. She seems really mad. She pulls out a knife. "No! I hear myself screaming. "Help!" The last thing I see is Rory's grinning face as the blood drips from my stomach.

LUNA SNYDER- D2

BOOM! The sound of the first cannon scares me a bit. "LUNA!" I hear Priscilla yelling. "Pris?" I run toward the sound of her voice. "Pris!" She is standing over a boy's body. Eric Sporer's body. "He was my District partner!" she wails. "He was almost my friend!" "He would have tried to kill you if you were in the final two though." I soothe her. She screams just a second later. I see a knife sticking through her back. She is dead in seconds. BOOM! "No! Pris!" I yell. I pull the knife out of her and decide if I can't keep a 12 year old alive, I shouldn't be alive either. I say a silent goodbye to mom and dad and plunge the knife through my stomach.

MAYALI GINSTONE- D3

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! There have been 5 cannons already. I run as fast as I can toward a bow. But the girl from 12 gets there first. I yank it towards me.

Autumn pulls it away from me and towards her. We grapple for it a little while longer until she grabs an arrow. She throws it at me and it lodges in my hand. Wincing in pain, I pull it out, letting go of the bow. Autumn grabs it and runs away, toward the forest. I clutch my hand, not noticing the boy standing behind me with a knife until he lodges it in my skull. The last thing I think is, "Stupid Lia."

FALLON- D4

BOOM! "Verdentia! Let's go!" I pull Verdentia towards the castle. I think I saw Brock running over there earlier. We step over the threshold and are tackled by someone. "Ow!" I exclaim. "Sorry. I'm just glad you guys made it out alive." Brock says. "Are Darius and Tabytha here yet?" Verdentia asks. Brock shakes his head. "Not yet." Two people come barreling through the door two seconds after he says that. "Well, look. Here they are!" I say. Tabytha brushes herself off and pulls Darius up. "None of us are dead yet. That's good." Darius says, looking around. "Very good." Tabytha agrees.

WILL HEDUX- D1

"Will!" Luxor yells, running over with Rory. "Look what I found! It's KETCHUP!" "Okay…" I roll my eyes. "Where are Luna and Priscilla?" Rory wonders. I shrug. "Dunno." "What if…" Luxor trails off. "I'm sure they're not dead." I tell Luxor. "Now come on. The deaths are about to start showing in the sky." We sit down on the cold ground of the forest and look up at the sky. The anthem plays and the seal of Panem lights up the dark sky. The first face shown is…Luna? "How is Luna dead? SHES A FREAKIN CAREER!" Luxor explodes. "Luxor, settle down." Rory says, pushing him back to a sitting position. Next is Mayali Ginstone, from District 3. "That one's not such a surprise." Luxor says. Is he going to comment on every face? Peter Johnston is next. "Wimp." Priscilla May. "TWO OF OUR GROUP GONE?" Luxor explodes again. Eric Sporer. Rory grins. "Wow Rory. You got back at him. Good for you." Leif Sonstoon. "Stupid bossy kid. Glad he's dead." The anthem plays again and the seal fades out. "Only 6 gone in the Bloodbath." Rory says. "Must be a new record." "Come on guys, let's get some sleep." I say. We all grab a sleeping bag from our pyramid of supplies and fall asleep instantly.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of the Games! Remember what I said about sponsors! Review please!

RIP: Luna Snyder-D2, Mayali Ginstone-D3, Peter Johnston-D5, Eric Sporer-D6, Priscilla May-D6, and Leif Sonstoon-D8.


	32. The Castle

THE CASTLE

BROCK STEELE-DISTRICT 10

The castle smells really damp and evil. I keep getting the feeling that there's something terrible about to jump out at us. Of course, there probably is, knowing the Gamemakers. "Darius! Verdentia! Keep up!" I yell. Then, I hear a loud rumbling noise and see two girls running as fast as they can. As they run past I see what is chasing after them. It's a HUGE spiked ball…and it's coming right towards us! "LET'S GO!" I yell to my allies. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" We turn and dash out the way we came. We pass the two girls on our way out. I get a good look at them on the way out. It's the girls from 8 and 9, Kayla Papper and Hanna Liven. I turn around and dash out.

KAYLA PAPPER-DISTRICT 8

"Kayla!" Hanna screams. I turn around just in time to see the spiked ball roll over her. BOOM! And there's the cannon. I've just lost my ally. The ball is still rolling so I jump out of the way and run over to Hanna's body. I start crying as I look at the dents made in her body, the small streams of blood dripping out, her open, unstaring eyes. I close her eyelids and walk away so the hovercraft can come pick her up. My only friend in the arena…gone. And all because of me not stopping to help her get away. Now I'm alone. I sit down by an old suit of armor and cry.

COLE-DISTRICT 3

As I walk through the overgrown garden of the creepy castle I jump at the slightest noises. I look through the bushes and see something I've been scared of for a long time. The smile of the Cheshire Cat.

FALLON-DISTRICT 4

"Let's go back inside." I say. They all agree and we file in. "That ball was…" Brock trails off, shuddering. "Where to next?" I ask. Verdentia thinks for a moment. "Let's see what's upstairs." she says. Some of the stairs have huge holes in them so we try to avoid the holes. As we reach the top, we hear a scream. Tabytha is flailing her arms, about to fall of the staircase…and into the canyon below. "Tabytha!" I exclaim, lunging forward. I'm too late. She falls, and the cannon goes off. "NO!" Brock yells. I can see why, she was his District partner. "Come on." I say, pulling him along, away from that terrible staircase that took our ally's life.

LUXOR SHOT-DISTRICT 2

I grin as I pull my sword out of that Autumn girl. She had been trying to steal our supplies. That just shows what happens when you take the Career's supplies. I even saw her trying to make off with a bottle of ketchup! And NOBODY touches my ketchup! Whoa. Off track there Luxor. There have only been two cannons today. That's not good. Then I hear these weird shrieking noises. There are monkeys in the trees. Monkeys with sharp fangs. "Rory! Will! Turn around!" I yell at them. They turn around quickly and see the monkeys. They pull out their weapons. The monkeys start attacking. One sinks its teeth into Rory's leg and she falls to the ground, screaming. It seems like the monkeys have overpowered us when a boy runs in slashing with his sword, taking down like 5 monkeys a swipe. When most of them are dead, the survivors leave. "Come here." Will says, motioning for the boy. The boy walks over to Will. Now I recognize him. It's that kid from 11. "We could use a fighter like you. Want to join us?" Will asks 11. 11 nods. "Brilliant. Now let's watch the death toll." We sit down. The anthem plays and the Seal appears. First face to appear, Hanna Liven, from 9. Second, Autumn Blaize, District 12. The anthem plays and everything goes black. I have a feeling that they might be adding 1 to the list if Rory doesn't get medicine soon.

VERDENTIA TEAL-DISTRICT 4

I sit with my alliance, watching the faces in the sky. Tabytha's doesn't show. The Gamemakers must have made a mistake, I heard the cannon. Or maybe this means, Tabytha is not dead after all?

A/N: RIP: Autumn Blaize, District 12

Hanna Liven, District 9

This means that ThisLil'NinjaStoleYoCookie is now able to sponsor. All of you anonymous readers out there, Rory is in desperate need of medicine. Please take the time to let me know if you wish to send her a silver parachute. Review please!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I will be gone tomorrow but I'll still write a chapter and post two on Sunday.

I CAN'T THINK OF A CHAPTER NAME

WILL HEDUX-DISTRICT 1

Luxor and I have stayed up with Rory all night. It looks like she'll die soon. Then we'd lose another member of our alliance, which originally started with 5, would have been 7 if District 4 had joined us. Granted, we have the 11 boy on our side…but he won't last long. Rory's leg has gotten worse; it is still bleeding…a lot. She might not make it through the day. Then, I hear the sound of a miracle. Ding, ding, ding. A silver parachute. I race over to get it. "Luxor, catch." I say, tossing it to him. He opens it. Yes! It's medicine! I see him doing a weird little dance-ish thing. "Come on Luxor! Just give it to her!" I yell. He takes the ointment from the jar, it's thick and black and smells like a mixture of tar and pine needles, and applies it to the bite on Rory's leg. It starts healing instantly. "YES!" Luxor shouts.

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL- DISTRICT 10

"Just a little bit higher." I tell myself, reaching toward the edge of the canyon, where I fell. When I fell, I managed to land on a small platform. The cannon I heard, it must have been for someone else. I struggle and finally pull myself onto the staircase. I stand up. I wonder where my allies are. I walk the rest of the way up the stairs and set off to find them.

DARIUS SHEILD- DISTRICT 12

"Darius?" I hear Verdentia whisper. "I turn towards her. "Yeah?" "What if Tabytha is still alive?" "Then I bet she'll come looking for us." Fallon cuts in. He's probably right. We suddenly hear a loud crash from behind us. "Who's there?" I whirl around. Someone steps out from behind the fallen suit of armor. The person steps into the light. "TABYTHA!" we all scream. Verdentia and Fallon fling their arms around her while Brock and I stand awkwardly off to the side. "So, what happened?" Brock asks her. Verdentia and Fallon step back. Tabytha brushes her hair out of her face. "Well, when I fell, I landed on a small ledge and I kind of pulled myself back up to the staircase." "Well, we're all just glad you're alive." I say. The others nod.

COLE- DISTRICT 3

There are now FOUR Cheshire Cat smiles grinning eerily at me. Then they disappear. Then they reappear again. I now see their once invisible bodies. They are striped, two of them pink and silver, two of them red and silver. I turn to run, but they attack me. They jump on me and bite me with their overlarge fangs. I can see the blood pouring out of my body and then…darkness.

ROKETI MAULUGA- DISTRICT 9

BOOM! Another tribute dead. Luckily, it's not me.

SIERRA LIGHTWATER- DISTRICT 5

This arena really is scaring me now. I saw weird monkeys over in the forest, creepy cat things in the courtyard, and a giant spiked ball in the castle. Could this get any worse? I rub my lucky necklace and hope that I won't be the next to die. The anthem plays and I sit down to watch. The Seal appears, followed by that kid from District 3, the boy with no last name. Only one today.

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is really short. I have to leave for Wyoming today so I was rushing to get this done.

RIP: Cole, District 3

This means that EchoingBreeze is now able to sponsor. Oh, and CatosGirl23, you should be very grateful to ToKillAMockingjay23 for sending Rory a silver parachute with medicine. Thank you ToKillAMockingjay23! If your tribute has died, or you are a user who does not have a tribute and wishes to sponsor someone, just shoot me a PM telling me what you want to send to which tribute.


	34. Alliances Are Broken And Made

ALLIANCES ARE BROKEN…AND MADE

THORN HIGHTEMPLE-DISTRICT 7

As I walk through the dark forest of the arena, I find myself thinking of home. How at the family dinners, Joanna would tell some stupid joke and Izzy and Belle would burst out in sarcastic laughter. I smile as I think of my family. If I ever want to see them again though, I'll have to focus on the task at hand. Not dying.

LUXOR SHOT-DISTRICT 2

Ding, ding, ding. That's the sound of a silver parachute. I walk over to it. "Luxor Shot," is written on it. Cool! It's for me! I pick it up and walk back to our camp. I open it. It's a nice looking bottle full of something. I look closer. IT'S KETCHUP! "Yes!" I silently cheer. A piece of paper falls out. I unfold it and read, "Even if you die, you can still live life to the fullest with this." How thoughtful of the sponsors!

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL-DISTRICT 10

I wake up very early. Earlier than the rest of my alliance. I quietly stand up and brush the dirt off of my pants. I tiptoe out of the room that we stayed in and into the fresh air of the arena. I feel AWFUL leaving my alliance, but I don't want it to come down to just us. I adjust my jacket and walk into the forest. Alone.

VERDENTIA TEAL-DISTRICT 4

I wake up to the sun shining brightly through the broken windows of the castle. FINALLY there's some light around here. The boys are already up, looking at the spot where Tabytha slept last night. "I can't believe she just left us." Fallon whispers. "She left?" I ask, walking over. Brock nods in disbelief. "Did she take anything with her?" Darius wonders. I shake my head. "No, everything is still here." "Uh, I wasn't going to say this for a while, but now that Tabytha's gone, I guess I'll tell you now." Brock says. "I know there's still 15 of us left, but I don't want it to come down to just us." "So now you're leaving us too?" I ask him. He sheepishly nods. "But see," he adds. "I want to make it completely clear that I will not kill you, nor will you kill me, unless we are all in the final. Understood?" Darius, Fallon, and I nod. Brock waves goodbye and walks out, leaving me, and a couple of boys.

MIA SPARKS-DISTRICT 7

As I race through the forest, running from a pack of cannibalistic squirrels, I hear rustling in the bushes. I finally outrun the squirrels and sit down to catch my breath. A face pops up behind me. "HI!" the person yells. Oh, amazing. It's the girl with the hair ribbon obsession. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE MY ALLY!" she yells/begs me. I nod. Whatever to get her away from me.

A/N: Rest in peace: Nobody.

Review please! And vote for the final 8, 4, 2, and winner on my profile! Sorry this was so short; I just got back from Wyoming. EchoingBreeze sent the ketchup to Luxor! I am sooo sorry I couldn't get the 2 chapters up today. I'm really tired from sitting in the car for 5 and a half hours. SORRY!


	35. Chapter 35

Couldn't think of a name for this one either

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL-DISTRICT 10

It's been almost a day since I left my alliance and already I'm starting to miss Fallon's "jokes" and Verdentia's quietness. Quietness. Is that even a word? Oh, well. Who cares. I am STARVING right now. Our alliance hasn't had any food and I feel as if I am going to die if I don't get food. That's actually probably true. Each step is getting harder to take and finally I just sit down at the base of a tree. Ding, ding, ding. A silver parachute floats down and lands right in front of me. A backpack is dangling from it. I grab it and unzip the bag…which happens to be hot pink. Why? Inside is a bag with bits of food, some bandages, and a knife. I open the food immediately and take a small piece of beef jerky out. Thank you sponsors!

JACOBI REDDIX-DISTRICT 11

I'm holding out pretty well alone, but I really want some company. I hear crunching footsteps behind me and I whirl around. It's the girls from Districts 7 and 5. Looks like they're allies. The girl from 5 bounces up to me. "Hey, do you wanna be allies with us?" she asks. I shrug. "I guess so." She jumps up and cheers. The girl from 7 pushes her down and covers her mouth. "I'm Mia and this is Sierra." she introduces herself and 5. "Jacobi." I reply, holding out my hand. "Pleasure." Mia says. Well, looks like I have allies.

KAYLA PAPPER-DISTRICT 8

I am still sitting by the suit of armor, not moving since the day Hanna died. I bury my head in my hands and continue sobbing. Suddenly, I hear this loud clanking noise coming from beside me. I look up and see the suit of armor twisting its head. I stand up. It jumps down from its pedestal and raises its sword. "NO!" I scream. I run but it catches me. The last thing I see is the blade being lowered down, onto my neck.

ROKETI MAULUGA-DISTRICT 9

BOOM! Another dead. I don't know how I've lasted this long. I wanted to be dead on the first day…so I could be with mom again. That hasn't quite worked out for me yet though. I bet dad is at home, watching the Games and smirking at how pathetic I am. Or maybe he's cheering me on…just because he wants money. I hope not to give him the satisfaction of getting any money, even if that means I die. I mean, I'll be with mom, and away from dad. As I think that, I hear rustling in the trees. A giant spider jumps out. What the crap? It pounces on me and the last thing I think is how I fulfilled some of my final thoughts…not to win, to be with mom.

BROCK STEELE-DISTRICT 10

BOOM! Another cannon. Why did I leave my alliance so early? I could have at least waited until the final 8 or something. Oh well. It's not like I can go back to them now. Maybe I should try to find Tabytha. No, maybe I shouldn't. I wish I had a sword though. Then I'd probably have a greater chance of winning. Maybe some kind Capitol person will send one to me soon.

MATTHEW ANDERSON-DISTRICT 11

I'm stuck at the Career camp just because I killed some monkeys. Go figure. I couldn't have refused to join them because they probably would have killed me on the spot. Right now, Will is whispering with Rory, Luxor is doing something with ketchup, and I am sitting here, trying to think of a way to kill them all. Nothing comes to me though. Oh well, I'll just have to wait a few days.

DARUIS SHIELD-DISTRICT 12

Fallon is NOT coping well with the disappearance of Tabytha. Seems like he had a thing for her. Seriously though, in a fight to the death, you probably shouldn't start any romance. Too bad I've already broken that rule. Verdentia. She was so quiet at the beginning of this whole ordeal, but after I've started talking to her, I've noticed a change. She's much more confident and talkative. As I said before, too bad this is a fight to the death.

SIERRA LIGHTWATER-DISTRICT 5

I hear the anthem and pull Jacobi and Mia out to where we can see the sky. The seal of Panem appears and the death toll begins. First is Kayla from District 8. Then is Roketi from…District 9, I think. The music plays and fades out. Only two gone, still 13 left.

A/N: RIP: Kayla Papper, District 8

Roketi Mauluga, District 9

RockSolid and Clove's Allies are now able to sponsor. As stated in Brock's paragraph, he could really use a sword! ;) If I get 3 or more requests to send him a sword, he will get one. If your tribute has died, or you are a reader who does not have a tribute, just shoot me a quick PM telling me who you want to sponsor, and what you want to send them. Review please! Vote on my profile for the final 8, 4, 2, and the potential winner. The tribute with the most votes does not mean they will definitely win; I just want to know what all of you think. Also, if you have any ideas on what my no name chapters should be named, shoot me a PM and I will consider that name. Please! I suck at naming chapters. Oh, one more thing. The bag of stuff was sent to Tabytha by Isabella Katniss.

Katnissfire87654


	36. Too Many Cannons

TOO MANY CANNONS

SIERRA LIGHTWATER-DISTRICT 5

"Mia! Jacobi! GET UP!" I yell, bouncing over to them. Mia slaps me. "OW!" I scream. "Shut up!" Jacobi hisses. I clap a hand over my mouth and nod. I don't like these Games at all. It's really scary! "Come on. Let's go." Mia whispers. We walk through the forest. I can hear birds singing and weird buzzing noises. "TRACKER JACKERS!" Jacobi screams. What are tracker jackers? I feel a sharp sting on my arm. OW! "JACOBI! MIA! HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "SIERRA!" I hear Jacobi call. The trees are starting to change colors and the world is spinning. I collapse and stare at the sky. Caius Flickerman is flying on a pink cloud with my hair ribbon in his hair. He gives me a creepy grin and the world goes black.

MATTHEW ANDERSON-DISTRICT 11

BOOM! BOOM! Two cannons and its still pretty early. Rory suddenly jumps up. "I see someone!" she announces. Luxor and Will grab their weapons and stand up from their position on the ground. "This way." Rory motions. I reluctantly stand up and follow them over to a large bush. I peek out and see Jacobi. Jacobi? No. I can't let them kill Jacobi. Rory pulls an arrow from the quiver on her back and nocks it. She steps out from behind the bush. "Hello 11." Rory says. Jacobi steps back. Rory pulls the string on her bow back, preparing to let it fly. Jacobi stands there, petrified. "NO!" I yell. I grab an arrow from Rory's quiver and stab her in the stomach. She releases the string and the arrow shoots into the bushes behind Jacobi. Rory pulls the arrow out and slumps down. "RUN JACOBI!" I yell. She turns and runs, with me close behind her.

WILL HEDUX-DISTRICT 1

"RORY!" I roar, leaping out of the bushes. She is laying on the ground, tears trickling down her face. "No, Rory, don't die." I whisper, starting to cry. "Kill 11. Kill them both." she whispers faintly. I nod. "I will." I grab her hand and she holds it tightly. "Win Will. Please." she begs. I nod. "I'll try Rory. I'll try really hard." I promise. Her hand goes limp and I break. Tears falling freely, I kiss her cheek and step away. BOOM! "I'LL KILL YOU 11!" I scream at the sky. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

THORN HIGHTEMPLE-DISTRICT 7

3 cannons already. This day is becoming violent. I step into the damp air of the castle and look around to make sure there's no one hiding, ready to kill me. I don't see a tribute in the shadows, holding a knife, so I think I'm good. Suddenly, I hear this loud rumbling sound. I turn around and see a giant spiked ball rolling towards me. I run as fast as I can, but apparently I am not fast enough for it. The last thing I see is the sword on my charm bracelet, the one that means that I am powerful.

VERDENTIA TEAL-DISTRICT 4

"Darius!" I call. "Over here!" he answers. I walk over to the window, where he is looking out. Fallon is over in the corner, fiddling with a piece of old string. I turn back to Darius. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Oh, nothing. Just missing my family, that's all." he replies. I nod. I can understand that. Darius suddenly lets out a noise of pain. I turn around and see a spear sticking out of his back. I can just see the figure of a tribute retreating. "Darius!" I yell. I pull the spear out of his back and force him to lay face down on the sleeping bag. I can tell that he's slowly dying. This reminds me too much of Daeren. Maybe the jerks will send medicine after Darius dies. "Verdentia." he says. "Yeah?" "I love you." he whispers. Really? "You've made me a completely different girl." I say. He grins. "Accomplished what I was going for then." he attempts to joke. Kind of hard to laugh when one of the only two people you trust is dying though. His breathing stops and I know he's dead. Sure enough, here comes medicine floating down from the sky. "JERKS!" I angrily yell. De ja vou. This reminds me TOO much of the time that Daeren died. I chuck the medicine out of the window and step away so Darius's body can be collected. I say a silent goodbye, and cry onto Fallon's shoulder. BOOM!

FALLON-DISTRICT 4

"Come on, Verdentia. The death tolls starting." I whisper. She looks up and walks to the window with me. The anthem plays and the Seal appears. First is Rory from District 1. Sierra from 5. Mia and Thorn from 7. When Darius shows, Verdentia starts crying again. The anthem plays and the sky grows dark.

A/N: RIP:  
Rory Gilmore, District 1

Sierra Lightwater, District 5

Mia Sparks, District 7

Thorn Hightemple, District 7

Darius Shield, District 12

Your final 8 tributes are:

District 1: Will Hedux

District 2: Luxor Shot

District 4: Verdentia Teal and Fallon

District 10: Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel and Brock Steele

District 11: Jacobi Reddix and Matthew Anderson

Jakey121, ladyyuuki16, Catosgirl23, and ExtreamVampireDemon are now able to sponsor. Shoot me a PM if anyone who does not have an alive tribute wishes to sponsor a tribute. If you have good ideas for titles of my unnamed chapters, please let me know! It frustrates me having so many chapters without names! Please vote on my poll for the final 4 and REVIEW! So much thanks to jakey121 for giving me the chapter title!

May the odds be ever in your favor!

Katnissfire87654


	37. Chapter 37

PLEASE SEND ME CHAPTER TITLE IDEAS! PLEEEASE!

VERDENTIA TEAL-DISTRICT 4

A day after, I still miss Darius. His, well, positive personality, always so practical. I have to get revenge on the tribute that killed him. Now all I'm left with is Fallon. He's a nice guy and all, but nothing like Darius. I motion for Fallon to come and peek out the door. There's movement in another room. It looks like a pair of tributes. A boy and girl. It looks like the kids from 11. Were they the ones who speared Darius? I don't think so, they don't have any weapons with them, but still.

MATTHEW ANDERSON-DISTRICT 11

I can sense someone behind us as I sit with Jacobi in the castle. "Jacobi." I whisper. She turns her head. "I think there's someone watching us." Her eyes go wide and she motions for me to follow her. She leads me into a small room with a rather large window. For the first time, I notice that there are steps leading from the windows to the ground. Old steps, but intact. Jacobi jumps to the first one and makes her way down to the courtyard. I follow. I can see the Cornucopia where the remaining two Careers have set up camp. It looks like they're fighting. Jacobi makes a movement that I can understand as, "This way." I walk behind her, trying to step lightly, but unfortunately making a lot of noise. She leads me to a cave where someone has left their supplies. I pick up one of the bags and see a pink hair ribbon dangling from it. Sierra's. "How did you know this was here?" I whisper to Jacobi. She shushes me and we sit down. "I was allies with Sierra and Mia, but they were killed by tracker jackers." she answers. "You guys had quite a lot of supplies." I say, looking around. "Yeah, we raided the Cornucopia." she says with a grin on her face. Ding, ding, ding! A silver parachute floats into the cave. I grab it and find a bottle. "NIGHTLOCK JUICE" I read off the label. Jacobi looks surprised. "What's that for?" she asks. A paper falls out of the parachute. I pick it up and read, "Warning: Poison. Instant death if ingested." Jacobi's eyes widen. "Poison?" she asks. "Well, its worth seeing." I say. I pick up a mouse that I find crawling around, looking for food. At closer look, the mouse has very sharp fangs. I force its mouth open and pour a drop of the juice inside. Instantly, the mouse drops dead.

WILL HEDUX-DISTRICT 1

"LUXOR! PUT THE KETCHUP DOWN!" I yell at my dim-witted ally. We're the only Careers left and he is starting to get on my nerves. He grabs another bottle and sprays it at me. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he yells. I wipe the ketchup off of my face and grab my knives. "LUXOR!" I yell. "IF YOU SQUIRT THE KETCHUP ONE MORE TIME, THESE KNIVES ARE GOING TO FIND A HOME IN YOUR HEAD!" Apparently not hearing me, he squirts the ketchup in my face. "That's it!" I throw the knives and they lodge in his head. BOOM! I take the bottle of ketchup and chuck it into the Cornucopia.

BROCK STEELE-DISTRICT 10

"Attention tributes." a voice says. "Today at sunset, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. That is all." Okay…I guess I'd better go then; there might be a sword or something. At sunset, I start heading toward the Cornucopia. I've already heard a cannon today; I guess the Capitol wants this to be over soon. The best way? A feast where people kill each other over supplies. Great idea, right. Not. At precisely sunset, I arrive at the Cornucopia. There is a table with 5 bags on it. District 1 male, District 4, District 10 male, District 10 female, and District 11. Apparently 11 are working together. Looks like Verdentia and Fallon stuck together too. I guess the cannon earlier belonged to Luxor. I dart out, grab my rather long bag, and run back to the bushes to watch. Matthew from 11 runs out, Jacobi close behind him. Will follows, grabs his bag, and throws a knife at Matthew. Matthew ducks but the second one hits him in the stomach. BOOM! Jacobi, now crying, throws her knife at Will, just as he throws one in her direction. They both hit their targets, both dead. BOOM! BOOM! Amidst all that fighting, I realize that the District 10 female and the District 4 bags are gone. They must have grabbed them while 11 and Will were fighting. I'm the only one still here, so I take 11's bag and walk back to my camp-ish place.

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL-DISTRICT 10

Three people gone at the feast. One person gone this morning. Four people gone today. Yay! I'm so proud of myself, I know how to count! *sarcastically*. The anthem plays and the Seal appears. Will Hedux, Luxor Shot, Jacobi Reddix, and Matthew Anderson. This means we're down to the final four! And, oh crap, we all started out in the same alliance.

A/N: RIP: Will Hedux, District 1

Luxor Shot, District 2

Jacobi Reddix, District 11

Matthew Anderson, District 11

Unicorn819, Grey Water Ghost, and EmmaRizcool now able to sponsor. Shoot me a PM if anyone wishes to sponsor. I need names for my unnamed chapters! It drives me crazy when I can't think of a name! PM me if you have an idea. Thanks to OfMockingjaysandPrimroses for sending 11 the Nightlock juice. We are down to the final 4.

Verdentia Teal, District 4

Fallon, District 4

Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel, District 10

Brock Steele, District 10

Congratulations to TiaBolt, Shipwreckedd, Pisces. TJ, and AlexVandy22 for having their tributes make it this far. You guys had awesome tributes! Thanks for submitting! Please review and vote for the final two on my poll!

May the odds be ever in your favor!

Katnissfire87654


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This will be just a little in between chapter about the final 4's families and how they're doing with all this. To get to the finals sooner, I need you to go and vote on my poll!

FALLON'S FAMILY AND FRIENDS

"Tess! Come here!" Fallon's mother yells for her daughter. Tess, who had closed herself in her room for the duration of Fallon's Games, poked her head out. "What?" she yells downstairs. Before her mother could reply, Tess says, "Oh no. Fallon died, didn't he? DIDN'T HE?" she yells. Her mother shakes her head. "No, no, nothing of the sort darling. Come and see, he's in the final 4." she motions for her daughter to come closer and Tess obliges. On the screen, they are showing the final 4. It's Fallon, his District partner, and the pair from District 10. After a knock on their door, Alby and Peterson, Fallon's best friends, come in. "That's really something, huh?" Alby said, putting his arm around Tess's shoulder. She shrugs it off and the Tess, her mother, Alby, and Peterson all sit, hoping that Fallon will be this year's victor.

TABYTHA'S FAMILY

Tabytha's grandmother, Luna, sits at her kitchen table while watching the final four. The people of District 10 don't know how amazed she is at how far Tabytha has gotten. Luna is wondering though, how Tabytha can have the guts to kill her former allies, even though she left them before the final 8. And the pair from 4 is still in an alliance, how are they going to kill each other? This is a complicated game indeed.

BROCK'S FAMILY AND FRIENDS

"Get out of here you brats!" Brock's father yells, pushing Brock's best friends, Jak and Isabella, out the door. Jak pushes past Brock's father and sits down on the rickety couch of the house. Isabella follows and Brock's father groans in exasperation. Jak cheers when he sees Brock's face along with the other three that have made it to the final four. "Brock looks like he has some tough competition." Isabella observes, studying the other tributes. Jak nods and Brock's father just grunts. "One less mouth to feed if he dies." Brock's father mutters under his breath. Jak and Isabella whirl around to give him a dirty look, and then turn back to face the screen, hoping desperately that they will get to see their friend again.

A/N: So that was just a little info on how the families are doing back home. Sorry it was short, I don't have very much time today because I have to get ready to go to summer camp so…. Also, I couldn't write a chapter of the Games because only 3 people have voted for the final 2 and that is not enough! So please go onto my profile and vote for the final two tributes! If you are good at creating chapter names, I need your help naming all my unnamed chapters! PM me if anyone wishes to sponsor, or if you have a chapter title idea. Review please! The only reason Verdentia wasn't in there is because, if you remember from her Reaping, she has no family or friends.

May the odds be ever in your favor!

Katnissfire87654

P.S. I am going to camp on Sunday so no updates until Saturday.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: This is actually not a real chapter, more of an in between one, but honestly, the only reason I am writing this is because: On my last poll, there was a three-way tie for the final two. This is why I have made a new poll. Please go and vote on it, no more chapters of the Games until I have a final two!

President Aurora was raving mad. "SILEO!" she roared, stomping into the Head Gamemakers office. "Ye-yes, Ms. President." he looked up from his work timidly. "How could you?" she yelled. "H-how could I what?" he asked, confused. "Kill off so many with your mutts, not make anything exciting, and most important of all, let the final 4 all be from the same alliance in the beginning! This is a disaster!" She dragged Sileo, the Head Gamemaker, out of his chair and ordered the Peacekeepers that flanked the doors to throw him into the dungeon reserved for the people who were to be executed. Slamming the door after them, she evilly grinned and took a seat at the Head Gamemakers table, ready to create a spectacular finale.


	40. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Fallon-D4

The final four. I can't believe I've made it this far. But, I know these people. I know how much they all want to get home. Yeah, sure, I want to get back to my family, but Tabytha and Brock have family too. Ding, ding, ding! A silver parachute floats down and lands by Verdentia, who is asleep at the moment. "Verdentia," I shake her gently. She slaps me away, but I tell her, "Come on Verdentia, you got a parachute." This gets her right up. She opens the abnormally large package, and pulls out a pair of double swords. She runs her fingers over the shiny blade, as if she doesn't believe it. This is when I hear noises. They sound like the awful rats in the poorer part of District 4, but louder. I know something is wrong. "Verdentia, we have to go!" I yell, dragging her.

TABYTHA LADAWN CARAMAHEL-D10

I run quickly. I can hear awful screeching noises behind me, and I know it can't be something good. Something tears my jacket and I look behind me to see giant white rats with blood red eyes and huge fangs. My eyes widen and I race even faster. I can see the highest tower of the run-down castle in the distance. The rats must be driving me toward the Cornucopia. I can see Brock running, with the mutts hot on his heels. I will myself to run even faster.

VERDENTIA TEAL- D4

When Fallon and I reach the Cornucopia he leaps up onto a crate that was filled with supplies about a month ago. He holds his hand out for me to grab, and pulls me up onto the Cornucopia. Seconds later, we are joined on top of the golden structure by Tabytha and Brock. The metal is very slippery, it rained last night, so when I find myself slipping, I grab Fallon's jacket in hope that it will help me find my balance. All it does, however, is drag us both down. I let out a scream as Fallon and I fall off the Cornucopia. We land on the ground and stand up quickly. I hold out my new swords, ready to attack these totally messed up creatures. One jumps at me and I slice it's head off with my sword. I don't bother to see how Fallon is doing against these, I have my own problems. There are so many dead rat bodies on the ground; I'm starting to feel a little nauseous. A cannon. I whirl around and see the awful mutts around Fallon's body. It looks like…they're eating him. "No!" Tabytha yells. She jumps off the Cornucopia and starts punching the rats. What kind of idiot does that? Then I realize she's not punching them. She's stabbing them with a…fork? Okay…I jump back onto the Cornucopia. I hear another cannon. Looks like the rats have gotten another meal.

BROCK STEELE-D10

It's down to two. Me and Verdentia. My hair is soaked from sweat as I stand on the Cornucopia, facing Verdentia. "Just you and me." I tell her. She nods. I have the sword that I got from the Feast in my hand. She steps forward, and I raise it. I am utterly surprised when she hugs me. "I'm sorry." She says. She raises her double-blades and I clench my eyes shut, bracing myself for the blow that will end my life. BOOM! What? Verdentia's body lies on the Cornucopia, her own blade sticking out of her stomach. There, written in her blood on the golden surface are the words, "Congratulations Brock, you deserved it." I can't believe it. Verdentia killed herself. This means I won. I can hear loud trumpets, signaling my victory. "Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you the winner of the 110th Hunger Games, Brock Steele of District 10!"

A/N: RIP: Verdentia Teal, of District 4

Cole Fallon, of District 4

and Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel, of District 10

Congratulations to AlexVandy22! His tribute is the winner!

Don't worry everyone, this is not the end. There will be a chapter about Brock's return home, and at the end, a list of all the authors who put their tributes into this, and a list of all the tributes who made this story happen.

May the odds be ever in your favor,

Katnissfire87654


End file.
